descongela tu corazon
by master master god
Summary: que pasaría si Jack desdiera hacerse amigo de elsa al ser la primera persona que lo ve, y si la ayudara a manejar sus poderes, se alejara pero volberia y se reconciliarian sera solo cosa de amigos o con el tiempo algo mas / primer fic, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado, bueno ahora la renuncia de derechos; no soy dueño de del origen de los guardianes ni de frozen, lo son sus respectivos creadores, ahora el fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Podemos encontrar en un gran castillo, en una de las habitaciones a una pequeña niña de no más de 9 años, tenía una piel pálida, un cabello rubio platinado casi blanco y unos lindos ojos azules que de no ser por las lágrimas que salían de estos se verían tiernos.

La pequeña niña estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas en un rincón de la habitación desde donde se podía ver q alrededor aparecía hielo.

XXXXXXXXX fuera del castillo XXXXXXXXX

Se puede ver que en todo el reino de Arendelle el invierno había llegado, trayendo consigo la nieve cosa que varios niños disfrutaban en esa tarde hasta llegar la noche, al ver el techo de una de las casas del lugar, se podía apreciar a alguien sentado sobre este, dicha persona era un chico de por lo menos 19 años, llevaba puesto un pantalón café claro un poco ajustado, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco corto café y una pequeña capa que le llegaba hasta los codos igual café, estaba descalzo; tenía la piel pálida, el cabello completamente blanco y algo rebelde, además de ojos azules claros sosteniendo un bastón con forma de signo interrogante, cubierto de escarcha; esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Jack frost, que en este momento se encontraba observando a los pocos niños que todavía disfrutaban de la nieve que el avía traído para ellos.

-jeje, bueno parece que logre que se divirtieran-dijo soltando un suspiro y bajando al suelo enfrente de unos niños que cuando pasaron lo atravesaron como si no estuviera allí, suspiro nuevamente con pesar-¿Cuándo será que alguien me pueda ver?-pregunto viendo al cielo, recordando desde salió de aquel lago hace ya 50 años nadie podía verlo, que al bajar la viste vio en dirección al castillo del reino, el ya avía visto el castillo durante la mañana pero se preguntó porque las puertas estaban serradas, así que al ser de noche le dio la oportunidad de poder ir a verlo.

Estaba buscando algo interesante en las ventanas del castillo ata que le llamaron la atención unos sonidos que provenían de una ventana abierta, se acercó flotando y al llagar pudo ver a una pobre niña rubia llorando en una esquina de la habitación donde se podía apreciar el hielo, Jack, que no le agradaba ver a los niños llorar pensó en algo para animarla un poco, aprovechando que la ventana estaba abierta decidió entrar y llenar de escarcha una parte de la ventana en la que empezó a dibujar con su dedo la forma de un conejo el cual al ser terminado salió de la ventana y fue saltando (flotando) hacia la pequeña niña.

La niña al sentir algo rosar una de sus piernas levanto la vista para poder ver que era y al hacerlo se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño conejito hecho de escarcha , pero no solo eso sino que también vio como barios conejos se le acercaban y algunos la lamian un poco lo que termino por sacarle una pequeña risa cuando de pronto los conejos se reventaron creando una pequeña nevada que termino por hacer que la niña se sintiera feliz, después miro sorprendida la ventana donde avía un chico de 19 años riendo alegre, a lo cual se asustó un poco-¿qu_quién eres?-le pregunto un poco asustada, Jack se extrañó y movió su cabeza en barias direcciones buscando a quien le hablaba la niña pero se sorprendió cuando ella le volvió a preguntar-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto un poco más fuerte pero sin cambiar el pequeño miedo en su pregunta, Jack estaba sorprendido-es_ espera, ¿puedes verme?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento, en ese momento Jack iba a ponerse a saltar de una alegría que no creyó que tendría pero recordó la pregunta y que la niña estaba algo asustada-o. jeje, lo lamento, mi nombre es Jack frost-respondió-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto sonriendo para darle confianza.

-..Elsa…- respondió algo tímida…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y corte, bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero poder subir el siguiente pronto y también que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, me interesa su opinión pues este es mi primer fic, gracias de veras por leerlo, asta otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola perdónenme por la tardanza pero hago Lo mejor que puedo, solo espero no les moleste pero soy alguien ocupado, pero are lo mejor por seguir la historia, no soy dueño de ninguna película utilizada para esta historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa estaba insegura, hace un momento estaba llorando sola en su habitación, luego unos conejos de escarcha se le acercaron y la hicieron estar un poco más feliz y después un chico de 19 años le pregunta si puede verlo, eso no podía estar más raro para ella, después de presentarse el, por educación lo hiso ella también, pero lo raro era como llego a su habitación, ella no tenía idea.

El silencio se estaba haciendo algo incómodo así que Jack decidió empezar una charla-eh, dime... Elsa ¿porque llorabas?-pregunto para salir del silencio y para poder animar un poco a la niña frente a él, ella tenía algo de miedo por responder, el para ella era un extraño y no sabía qué hacer, pero la sonrisa del chico la calmo un poco sin saber porque, entonces decidió responder –es que mis padres me han dicho que debo alejarme de las personas para poder protegerlas de mi misma, porque yo soy peligrosa-dijo bajando triste la cabeza, en ese momento Jack no noto como hielo se empezaba a formar debajo de ella, hiso lo único que se le ocurrió, se agacho a su altura y le dio un abrazo, cosa que hiso a Elsa levantar la cabeza algo asustada de lastimar al alvino pero el chico le daba una sensación algo agradable y sin saber porque corresponde el gesto.

-tranquila, no te pongas triste-le dijo Jack tratando de calmarla, lo cual funciono-dime ¿te gustaría salir a jugar?-le pregunto separándose un poco para verla a los ojos y darle una sonrisa-pe_ pero ¿y si nos ven?, ¿y si lastimo a alguien?-pregunto algo insegura-descuida no nos verán, además no creo que tú seas capas de lastimar a las personas-dijo Jack para darle más seguridad-eso no es cierto-dijo triste la pequeña Elsa-tú no sabes lo que puedo hacerte-dijo todavía más triste, formando hielo en el piso alrededor de ella, Jack se sorprendió por eso, en eso Elsa se calma lo más que puede-¿sabes?, yo creo que si lo sé-dijo Jack extrañando a Elsa, luego levanto su mano libre(recuerden que en la otra tiene su kayado) con su palma hacia abajo, toco el suelo y la fue elevando formando un pequeño montón de hielo hasta crear una estatuilla de hielo de Elsa de al menos 30 centímetros-¿qué te parece? ¿Te la quieres quedar?-pregunto dándole una sonrisa a una muy impresionada Elsa y no por la estatuilla sino porque ahí frente a ella había alguien con los mismos poderes que ella, pero parecía tener mejor control sobre sus poderes-tómala, para demostrar que tú y yo somos buenos amigos, como un pequeño regalito-dijo riéndose divertido por la cara de impresión de Elsa.

Elsa salió de su shock y tomo la estatuilla susurrando un-gracias-en voz muy baja que Jack casi no escucha, luego de eso Elsa algo adormilada se va hacia su cama para dormir.

XXXXXXXX día siguiente XXXXXXXXXX

Elsa despierta viendo alrededor de ella y al no encontrar a Jack piensa que solo tuvo un sueño, pero luego de eso fijo su vista a un lado de su cama donde se encontraba la pequeña estatuilla de ella misma sintiéndose feliz de que tendría un amigo, pero desconcertada de donde estaría, un ruido provino de la ventana y vio que era Jack entrando por la misma-o ya despertaste-dijo alegre, ella le sonrió para luego caer en la cuenta de algo-ay dios-dijo empujando a un confundido Jack al armario-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con dudas-escóndete, mis padres vienen a verme casi todos los días, ¿Qué pensaran si te ven?-le dijo un poco paranoica-tu descuida no lo aran después de todo tu eres la única que ha podido hacerlo-dijo haciendo que Elsa deje de empujarlo y lo viera con cara de ¨no entiendo nada¨-mira lo veras cuando….

TOC, TOC

-Elsa-dijo la vos de una pequeña niña al otro lado de la puerta

-¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Ven vamos a jugar

Ya no puedo verte más

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

No tiene que ser un muñeco-Jack veía como Elsa estaba triste-déjame en paz Anna-dijo Elsa-ya me voy-se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, en eso Elsa se pone muy triste-oye ¿quieres salir a jugar?-pregunta Jack a Elsa para levantarle el ánimo-pero no puedo salir-dijo más calmada-o vamos será divertido-insistió Jack-pe _ pe _pero si mis padres vienen- empezó tartamudeando pero Jack la interrumpió-a ver dime a qué hora vienen tus padres-le pidió- a las 9:30 casi siempre-luego Jack sonrió-es perfecto solo serían 40 minutos y regresamos, no hay problema-Elsa resignada acepta-pero como salimos-pregunto con dudas-mira súbete a mi espalda-Elsa lo hiso y enseguida Jack corrió a la ventana y salto espantando a Elsa, luego comenzaron a volar, al principio Elsa tenía miedo pero se fue calmando viendo lo hermoso que era el reino, llegaron a un pequeño bosque y empezaron a jugar con la nieve haciendo ángeles o a la guerrilla de bolas de nieve.

Elsa estaba muy feliz por poder sentirse libre al poder jugar con Jack, luego de eso volvieron al castillo, sus padres le llevaron el desayuno después de 5 minutos, y como dijo Jack ninguno podía verlo, entonces empezó a hacer caras y ruidos graciosos detrás de los padres de Elsa, también decía cosas como ``oiga señor tiene algo en la cara´´ y hacia como que sus manos eran del rey y se tallaba los ojos, Elsa hiso todo su esfuerzo por no reírse y cuando sus padres se fueron empezó a carcajear muy animada.

-eres muy divertido Jack-le dijo-ya lo sé, después de todo soy Jack Frost-dijo con una pose de orgullo sacándole una risa a Elsa-oye Jack-le hablo Elsa-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto-me enseñarías a usar mis poderes-le pidió Elsa, Jack la miro y le sonrió-claro que si-dijo Jack alegrando a Elsa-con una condición-confundiendo a su escucha-que nos divirtamos mientras te enseño-a lo que Elsa acepto con la esperanza de por fin poder controlar su poder y convivir con su hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORTE, bueno hasta aquí el cap., espero les haya gustado, oigan por favor díganme en que fallo para poder corregirlo con toda sinceridad, quiero que disfruten el fic pero díganme si ago algo mal, a y si se les hiso corto porfa díganme para hacerlo mas largo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí master master, bueno primero mi disculpa por tardarme pero he querido hacer este capítulo más dramático para que lo puedan disfrutar, también quiero pedir perdón si no explico bien en el fic pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para ustedes, a si me saltare un tiempo en la historia para ver a la pareja pero explicare las cosas con Flash Back, no se enojen por el final es para la historia y darle un toque, no soy dueño de los elementos de esta historia, solo de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era un día hermoso, soleado y hermoso lleno de pura calma, han pasado ya dos meses meces desde que Jack se hiso amigo de Elsa y como lo prometió a la princesa le ha tratado de enseñar a usar sus poderes para no descontrolarse.

La pequeña niña llamada Anna, la hermana de Elsa, se seguía pasando a la habitación de su hermana para poder jugar, Elsa ya tenía un pequeño pero mejor control sobre sus poderes gracias a las enseñanzas/juegos que le enseñaba su amigo Jack, al menos ahora podía convivir con su hermana como lo hacían antes pero eso pasaba pocas beses porque aunó controlaba sus poderes, por eso jugaba por lo menos una o dos veces cada dos semanas, ella en verdad le agradecía al espíritu del invierno por ayudarla y ser su amigo, espíritu el cual en ese momento hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse de la expresión que hacia su amiguita al ser víctima de una de sus famosas bromas, la cual consistía de llevarla al bosque hacer que ella se perdiera pero sin asustarla demasiado y luego sorprenderla por la espalda, Elsa tenía las manos en su cintura, lo miraba con un intento de cara molesta pero con sus cachetes inflados que le daban un aspecto tierno y divertido, todo empezó porque Jack estaba aburrido en el cuarto de Elsa y no había nada que hacer para entretenerse, y Elsa estaba estudiando por pedido de sus padres, y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de fingir que estaba enfermo gravemente y Elsa cuando volvió lo tuvo que cuidar casi toda la mañana, Jack no pudo aguantar más i se empezó a reír como un loco-¿te diviertes Jack?-dijo Elsa con tono de reproche-je sí.. Lo.. Jeje ... Hago-dijo entre risas.

Mejor se hubiera quedado callado, en ese momento Elsa formo una bola de nieve enorme sobre ella y se la lanzó a Jack que termino enterrado bajo ella luego Elsa la congelo por fuera haciéndola hielo y a Jack lo dejo solo con la cabeza fuera, después Elsa formo más nieve en los pies y no lo dejaba caminar-con una zanahoria serias un lindo muñeco-le dijo entre divertida y sonrojada, Jack bufo y con algo de esfuerzo se liberó-¿ahora quien se ríe?- le pregunto divertido por lo que le paso, él y Elsa se empezaron a reír, luego de jugar a la guerra de nieve se fueron al castillo, porque Elsa no había desayunado y tenía que regresar antes que sus padres le llevaran el desayuno.

-hola cariño, buenos días- dijo su madre entrando a su habitación con una charola en las manos donde Elsa pudo apreciar lo que sería su desayuno (nota: ustedes pueden pensar en su desayuno favorito, a todos les gustan varias cosas) cosa que acepto feliz, su madre le pregunta-y dime cariño, ¿hoy pudiste jugar con Anna?-le pregunta su madre, tanto ella como su padre ya sabían que estaba empezando a controlar sus poderes en esos dos meses, lo cual los alegraba, pero no sabían cómo lo hacía-no mamá, sabes que todavía no controlo bien mis poderes pero pronto lo lograre y podre dejar eso atrás-respondió alegre la pequeña Elsa.

En esa escena Jack estaba flotando como si estuviera sentado de piernas cruzadas, se sentía feliz de que Elsa haya aprendido con lo que él le había enseñado, además un solo fue la primera persona en verlo sino que era su primer gran amiga, eso por alguna razón lo hacía sentir completo, que no le faltaba nada, espero a que la madre de Elsa se fuera para poder jugar con ella- recuerda que en un rato tu padre vendrá para que estudies, ¿sí?-dijo la madre de Elsa recibiendo una afirmación y también haciendo que los planes de juego de Jack se estropearan-((demonios, ¿ahora cómo me voy a divertir?))-pensó algo frustrado Jack por no poderse quitar el aburrimiento.

XXXXX Salto del tiempo, verano XXXXXXXXX

El tiempo paso para todo mundo muy rápido, Elsa logro cumplir diez años en ese tiempo, era verano, y como Jack solo tenía que salir durante el invierno para hacer su trabajo, cuando la primavera entro él y Elsa jugaban casi todo el día cosa que los hacia felices y en verano durante el cumpleaños de Elsa, Jack decidió darle un regalo, como la estatuilla de hielo de ella misma que le dio cuando se conocieron, hiso otra estatuilla, eran ella y el haciendo un muñeco con la nieve, cabe mencionar que Elsa derribo a Jack cuando lo abraso y agradeció, extrañamente sonrojada, Jack era su mejor amigo y no sabía cómo estaría si no estuviera con ella-Jack, por favor prométeme algo-pidió Elsa-¿qué pasa Elsa?-pregunto-nunca te alejes de mi-dijo tímida a lo que Jack asintió sin saber que no podría cumplir dicha promesa.

Esa noche cuando Elsa dormía Jack sintió algo extraño-¿Qué, que pasa?-se dijo de pronto, vio la ventana i observo la luna como esperando algo, de pronto escucha una voz empezando a seguirla porque no se escucha bien y empieza a salir del castillo, comenzado a seguir una voz inexistente, cuando dejo de escuchar ya estaba lejos en el bosque-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-se preguntó, había estado siguiendo eso hasta que amaneció-rallos, tengo que volver-y empezó a bolar tan rápido como podía al castillo para ver a Elsa, cuando diviso el castillo fue directo a él pero algo paso, algo que nunca había pasado, el viento, a quien siempre llamaba para llevarlo a otros logares, lo alejo de ahí, intento de nuevo pero volvió a pasar, nuevamente intento pero sin resultados, no podía pasar, ¿Qué le pasaba al viento?, ¿Por qué lo alejaba?-no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo algo enojado para volver a intentar llegar al castillo, pero sin resultado de nuevo, intentando todo el día- no puede ser – se dijo así mismo.

De pronto en el cielo se aprecia el astro nocturno, la luna, iluminando por completo a Jack, este se percata-¿tú tienes que ver con esto?-le pregunto furioso a la luna, formando un enorme silencio, no tuvo respuesta, enseguida dedujo que si-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-de nuevo sin respuesta alguna, haciendo lo que podía para llegar y no dejar sola a Elsa, el viento no se lo permitía.

XXXXXXXXXX con Elsa XXXXXXXXXXXX

Había despertado y no pudo encontrar a Jack, lo busco pero no lo encontró, pensó que tal vez debió ir a hacer nevar en un lado pero lo descarto, era verano, no podía hacer nevar todavía, quizás la quería asustar de nuevo, estuvo esperándolo todo el día, pero no llegaba, pensaba en por qué no estaba, si le paso algo, que hacía, no podía dejar de pensar, solo lo espero, tratando de entender.

El día paso muy lento pudo jugar con Anna para no estar tan sola, pero pasó muy lento, no había señal de Jack, porque no había llegado eran sus pensamientos, desganada y algo deprimida fue a dormir, el día siguiente paso igual, repitiéndose por varios días más, pasando una semana y media, Elsa estaba como empezó, sola en su cuarto esquinada, llorando, tristemente, la estatuilla que le dio Jack la corto quitando a Jack de ella, ahora tenía a la pequeña escultura de Jack en sus manos, viéndola con ojos vidriosos- lo prometiste y no cumpliste-le dijo a la estatuilla arrojándola por la ventana, rompiendo en llanto de tristeza, nuevamente estaba sola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte, que tal, espero no se enojen por tardarme o por este final de capitulo, por fa sean pacientes, los are reencontrarse, es para darle el típico toque de conflicto y reconciliación, verán que baldra la pena este capítulo no se arrepentirán lo juro.

Cap. 4: después de separarme de ti

En este se verá que le paso a Jack después de lo acontecido, la vida de Elsa será como en la película. Esto se basara más en Jack. No quiero dar spoiler así que esto es la explicación.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí master, espero que les baya gustando la historia, lamento si a unos no les agrado el anterior cap. pero bueno mis errores mis castigos ¿no?, además quisiera que por favor dejen comentarios, no puedo saber si les gusta o no o si quieren que cambie en algo, por favor díganme T_T, espero compensarlo con este cap.

No me pertenece ningún elemento en la historia a excepción de la misma historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack no podía estar peor, no podía regresar, por más que lo intentara no podía regresar al castillo, ni siquiera al reino, el viento se lo impedía, la luna no lo dejaría volver, pero tenía que volver, el prometió no alejarse de Elsa, que no la dejaría sola, no faltaría a esa promesa-¡¿Por qué, porque no me dejas volver?!-fue el grito/pregunta de Jack hacia el cielo nocturno, más en específico a la luna la cual no le dio respuesta alguna (me salió un verso XD) haciendo que Jack se enojara más.

Jack finalmente desistió, después de haber intentado por 3 días sin resultado, no podía pasar, se sentía tremendamente triste, no pudo cumplir la promesa por culpa de la luna, triste, desconsolado y solo se alejó de ahí, esperando poder volver pronto.

XXXXXXXXXX SALTO DEL TIEMPO TRES MESES XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack había estado buscando formas de volver, intento ir con más fuerza, caminando, corriendo, trato de atar rocas a él para que el viento no se lo llevara (vieja frase, hoy me salen cosas sin saber XD) pero sin éxito alguno, solo le quedaba esperar a que fuera de nuevo invierno, lo cual no le agradaba pues todavía faltaba tiempo y no sabía qué hacer para que Elsa lo perdonara, si es que lo perdonaba.

Estando distraído, muy pero muy distraído ni siquiera se fijó que se había dirigido al polo norte, topándose así una gran edificación, muy grande, con muchas ventanas y una gran puerta principal (ya se imaginaran a que me refiero), se le hiso de lo más extraño, que hacia algo como eso en el polo norte.

Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas buscando una forma de entrar-demonios, como voy a ver que ahí dentro-se preguntó mientras buscaba, encontrando una ventana que parecía estar abierta, intenta acercarse, de pronto ve dentro a un montón de creaturas enormes, peludas, con brazos grandes y lo que parecía ser un bigote, que a cualquiera le intrigaría pero a alguien como Jack (y como yo claro) solo le daría un montón de risa por su aspecto, y Jack era prueba de ello, cuando vio esa cosa y la observo bien solo pudo reír, reír a carcajadas-por la luna, jajajajajajajajajaja… que demonios … es … jaja…eso?-se preguntó a si mismo por el aspecto de la creatura que identifico como un yeti.

El yeti se percató de un escándalo y salió y vio la figura de Jack volando a unos metros del taller de santa y después le empezó a lanzar bolas de nieve muy grandes pensando que era un intruso, haciendo que Jack se asustara pero las empezó a esquivar-oye ¿Qué te pasa?, no es mi culpa que tengas ese aspecto- le grito al yeti que le seguía lanzando bolas de nieve.

XXXXXXXXX SALTO DEL TIEMPO, OTROS TRES MESES XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente, después de tanto esperar, finalmente era invierno, lo que más esperaba, por fin podría ver de nuevo a Elsa y poder explicarle todo y pedir un gran perdón, pero antes estaba su labor. Hiso lo necesario, hiso caer nieve, entretuvo unos niños y después fue directo hacia Arendelle, para poder ver a su amiga.

Estuvo volando unos minutos hasta llegar al reino, no había cambiado mucho que digamos pero seguía siendo hermoso, esta vez no fue llevado por el viento (que ironía ya que eso es lo que lo ayuda a viajar de lugar en lugar) así que cumplió su trabajo y fue directo al castillo-¡Elsa!-grito buscando a Elsa por todos lados pero sin respuestas, busco y busco por todo el castillo, finalmente encontró a Elsa en su habitación viendo por la ventana-Elsa, que bien, por fin te encontré-dijo aliviado, no recibió respuesta-Elsa por favor, vengo a pedirte perdón, yo no quería- pero se detuvo cuando vio a Elsa pararse y caminar a su dirección, pensando que le hablaría, pero no se esperó lo siguiente-Elsa yo…-pero se quedó e lado (súper ironía)Elsa lo había atravesado como si de un fantasma se tratara-o no-siguiendo a Elsa tratando de tomarla por los hombros-no, por favor Elsa, tu no-desea desesperado Jack, su única amiga, la única persona capaz de verlo, había dejado de creer en él.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, la única persona, su única amiga, ya no creía en él y por ende ya no podía verlo, se sentía devastado, por más que lo quisiera negar esa era la verdad y todo por culpa de la luna, la luna lo hiso alejarse, no lo dejo volver y ahora era castigado nuevamente con lo que Elsa lo había ayudado a olvidar: la soledad, no lo aguantaba, triste, solitario y deprimido se fue, ya no podía seguir-¡ todo es tu culpa!-grito a la luna que estaba expectante de todo, le había arrebatado lo único que tubo de felicidad en su vida.

Estaba ahora sobre una gran roca de un lago congelado en esas épocas cabizbajo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, ya no podía hacer nada, eran los pensamientos que tenía, solo le quedaba verla y esperar que volviera a creer en él, eso sería maravilloso, pero como lo aria, no podía ir hacer estatuillas o dibujos con la escarcha y que volviera a creer-¿o tal vez si puedo?-se preguntó así mismo en vos alta, que tal si lo intentaba, pero y si lo lograba, ¿lo perdonaría?, ¿cómo lo enmendaría?, lo tenía que pensar , durante el resto de la tarde lo pensó, así que lo decidió, lo intentaría no importaba el resultado, de alguna forma lo areglaria.

En la noche empezó a volar en dirección al reino, pero no, el viento al igual que la ves pasada lo alejo, entonces dirigió su mirada a la luna, se lo estaba haciendo de nuevo-¿Por qué maldita sea?, ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?-fueron sus preguntas/gritos a la luna que solo se quedaba en silencio, porque era que lo odiaba, porque no lo dejaba enmendar su error, así sería siempre, no, no lo seria, y él se aseguraría de eso.

Estuvo intentando pasar pero no podía, el viento siempre se lo impedía, solo le quedaba esperar nuevamente el invierno, pero no dejaría de intentarlo todavía, estuvo tratando de entrar por días, los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años, más precisos siete, casi ocho años de intentos fallidos.

Ese día, según conto él y si no se equivocaba seria el cumpleaños número diez y ocho de Elsa él quería por lo menos verla para felicitarla, poder ver como estaba, estuvo intentando pasar toda la noche pero nada, fue de pronto que casi de milagro Jack logro pasar, era ya de mañana en el reino, cuando entro no se esperó lo que vio, había mucha gente caminando, corriendo y ablando, varios barcos en los puertos con personas que el suponía eran importantes, pues nunca los vio o escucho de ellos.

Fue directo al castillo, busco en cada sitio y por fin la encontró, se veía hermosa, en todos los años que no la vio cambio mucho, ahora se veía muy bella a criterio suyo (y mío claro está) llevaba puesto un vestido color azul marino con una cinta dorada un su cintura además de que en la parte del pecho asta si cuello era color negro al igual que las mangas del vestido, una capa morada algo grande que se arrastraba por donde caminaba y unos guantes azul claro con detalles.

Se quedó embobado por lo hermosa que se veía, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ella ya no podía verlo, pero eso no le impedía estar junto a ella, no se iría esta ves o quizás nunca volvería y no se iba a arriesgar-esta vez me quedare a tu lado-fueron sus palabras, no se iría, la cuidaría, no importaba que no lo viera, la cuidaría y no la dejaría sola, así que durante todo el tiempo estuvo a su lada, hasta llegar el momento en que Elsa estaba más nerviosa y aunque no lo demostrara asustada: la coronación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORTE, hola por fin quedo el cap. Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer, segundo agradezco a las personas que se hicieron seguidores de mi historia de veras, significa mucho y tercero, sé que los he estado fastidiando con esto pero por favor dejen comentarios, no sé si pueda soportar la incertidumbre si les gusta o no la historia, por favor T_T no me hagan eso.

Siguiente cap. El reencuentro y nueva visión.

En este cap. are que Elsa pueda ver nuevamente a Jack, claro que abra barias cosas implicadas pero se volverán a ver y Jack tendrá su (ok estoy dando spoiler, lo lamento) bueno asta otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí master, he vuelto y quiero decir que espero que me ayuden por favor, es que nadie me está dando su opinión estoy empezando a creer que no les gusta el fic. Por favor si no me dicen no sé si les gusta, anden comenten por fa, T_T.

No soy dueño de los elementos usados para hacer esta historia, solo lo soy de la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de la coronación de Elsa todo había ido bien, Jack estaba feliz de que las cosas salieran bien para su amiga, le gustaría poder verla a los ojos y felicitarla de todo corazón, pero sabía que no podrá escucharlo, solo se dedicó a observar cómo iban las cosas, un poco triste salió a un balcón a mirar la luna-me quitaste la poca felicidad que tenía-comenzó-y por ello te odio-prosiguió y soltó un suspiro-pero gracias por al menos dejarme verla nuevamente, pero no cambia nada-fue lo último que dijo Jack. Después de esa escena Jack de pronto escucho algo de escándalo dentro del castillo y lo que vio no le gusto, era Elsa mirando aterrada a las personas alrededor de un montón de picos de hielo entre ella y esa gente, después vio como trataba de tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir de ahí.

Elsa en ese momento estaba saliendo del castillo por la puerta que conectaba al mar, ella quería alejarse de esas personas para no lastimarlas, estaba legando a la orilla, Jack (que no podía verlo) estaba cerca de ella-¡ELSA!-grito Jack sin importarle que no podría oírlo, Elsa que ya estaba corriendo escucho en un susurro su nombre, sin darle importancia siguió corriendo, no quería lastimar a nadie, tenía que irse-¡ELSA!-volvió a gritar Jack siguiéndola por el agua congelada, Elsa nuevamente escucho su nombre en un susurro, pero aun así siguió corriendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (la siguiente parte es igual que la película, Elsa llega a las montañas, comienza a cantar, hace el gran castillo de hielo y su vestido, bla bla bla, etc.)(Perdón si me salto mucho pero es que a veces da flojera escribir tanto de algo que ya se ha visto mucho, si es que han visto la película)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estaba impresionado, todo lo que había hecho Elsa era sumamente hermoso, el gran castillo era grande y espacioso, además de que si el frio no te molestaba era muy acogedor, el gran candelabro era muy lindo y elegante y ese vestido que le quedaba muy, pero muy bien a su figura, este era de un color azul celeste oscuro llamativo, tenía unas mangas de un azul un poco más claro que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, y su vestido tenía una apertura en la zona de su pierna derecha empezando desde medio muslo, tenía una capa transparente con detales muy hermosos y brillantes, además de que cuando caminaba hacia que por lo ajustado que estaba el vestido (que era solo suficiente, no apretado) se apreciara el movimiento de cadera característico de las mujeres que a criterio de Jack (y del autor ósea yo) se viera endemoniadamente sexy.

Pero no era momento de estar embobado con la belleza de su amiga, si todavía lo consideraba su amigo, no era el momento de hacerla creer nuevamente en él, ahora lo arreglaría todo, le explicaría todo y serian amigos de nuevo, eso aria, así que puso manos a la obra.

En ese momento Elsa estaba viendo su creación y comprobó que en si era muy acogedora (para ella) y ahí no lastimaría a nadie, contenta con eso se puso a pensar en aquellos susurros que decían su nombre, eso fue extraño, bien pudo ser obra de su imaginación pero ella sentía algo que podría ser distinto, la vos de esos susurros para ella fue algo extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola darse vuelta encontrando un gran ``espejo´´ de hielo cubierto por completo de escarcha, estaba desconcertada ella no había creado eso.

De pronto en el ``espejo´´ se empezó a dibujar un conejo, Elsa estaba atónita, después vio como dicho conejo salía del espejo e iba hacia ella, ella con algo de desconfianza pero no vio nada de malo y lo acaricio, después de eso el conejo se elevó un poco ante su mirada y exploto haciendo que callera nieve, eso le saco una sonrisa por el pequeño pero hermoso espectáculo, después de eso vio como el espejo se hacía más ancho y en el comenzaba a dibujarse algo, entonces vio cómo se empezaban a formar letras y de las letras aparecían palabras, dichas palabras decían ``lo lamento por no estar para ti, me disculpo por todo´´ era lo que decía, Elsa estaba con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendida-¿qu-quién eres?-pregunto a la supuesta nada, en el espejo se borraron las palabras anteriores y se empezó a escribir ``si me quieres ver tendrás que creer nuevamente´´ era lo que apareció en el espejo-¿creer?, ¿creer en qué?- pregunto nuevamente Elsa, después de no pasar nada unos segundos se empezó a escribir nuevamente en ese espejo ``en Jack Frost´´ termino la escritura, después de eso Elsa abrió sus ojos en algo de shock, después de eso empezó a ver una silueta que aparecía a un lado del espejo, la silueta empezaba a tomar forma y color tomando la imagen de un chico de 19 años peliblanco, alguien que ella recordaba muy bien, que la había hecho sufrir por el hecho de haberse ido y dejarla sola-J-Jack…-fue lo único que dijo antes de caer desmallada.

Jack por fortuna la había atrapado para evitar un accidente-lo siento Elsa, tengo mucho que explicarte-dijo con algo de pesar, dado que él quería saber de ella en estos años, cargándola al estilo nupcial la llevo escaleras arriba esperando encontrar una habitación donde dejarla descansar, la encontró después de un rato de buscar, no dudo y recostó a Elsa, esperando a que despertara, pensando en cómo explicar lo sucedido.

Pasaron unos minutos y Elsa se comenzó a despertar, ella entonces abrió bien sus ojos para ver mejor donde se encontraba, y resulta que estaba en la habitación del castillo que había hecho ella misma, pero no recordó como llego hay si ella estaba en el salón principal, entonces los recuerdos de lo que paso antes de desmayarse le llegaron a la mente, entonces tuvo la idea de quien la había llevado (ya saben ustedes) pero era algo extraño, porque había vuelto, si él se había ido (a criterio de ella) hace años, ¿porque regreso entonces?, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando se abrió la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXXXXX momentos antes con Jack XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack salió de la alcoba de Elsa para dejarla descansar, saliendo al balcón viendo el cielo nocturno, viendo las hermosas estrellas, pensando en lo mucho que cambio Elsa, de esa pequeña niña de nueve a diez años que él conoció, a la hermosa joven de ya diez y ocho años que era ahora, en verdad lo seguirá considerando su amigo después de todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ella, no lo sabía pero haría lo posible para que volvieran a ser amigos, se quería disculpar, lo quería arreglar y lo haría-está bien, mejor voy a verla-se dijo para sí para luego empezar a caminar hacia la habitación de Elsa, entro haciendo algo de ruido con la puerta y vi a Elsa ya despierta.

En ese momento él y ella se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Elsa pudo ver en los azules ojos de Jack que mostraban arrepentimiento, tristeza y algo de pena, mientras que Jack pudo ver en los de Elsa el sufrimiento de la soledad, al igual que tristeza.

-Jack, ¿de verdad eres tú?-pregunto Elsa algo triste, Jack lo noto y con algo de pesar suspiro-si Elsa, soy yo-respondió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte, bueno que tal mil gracias por leerlo, a quiero informar que quiero informar que para empezar a hacer más largo el fic, are un OKAME para quien quiera aparecer en él, pero no inventare personajes ni nada, esto será con sus sugerencias o que ustedes sean quienes aparezcan pero por favor infórmenme.

Cap.6: reconcilio, recupero lo perdido.

Jack se disculpa y trata de volver a ser el amigo de Elsa haciendo lo que puede, y queriendo hacerla feliz en compensación de su error.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, volví y con noticias, primero la idea del OKAME cambio, solo incluiré a personajes que tendrán una participación en la historia y unos cuantos usuarios que gusten salir en él pues no me han dado solicitudes aun. Y hare todo por hacer más largos los capítulos pero me tardare más, para que mis lectores puedan comprender que es para que lo disfruten.

No me pertenece ninguna película incluida en la historia, solo la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se puede ver en una habitación del castillo de hielo a dos personas, ambas personas viéndose con emociones algo…no apto para un reencuentro, no, en este momento la chica, Elsa reina de Arendelle, lo estaba viendo con una expresión de tristeza, en cambio Jack, espíritu del invierno, la veía con un claro arrepentimiento porque él estaba consciente de que era la causa de la tristeza de Elsa, tras unos minutos que parecieron horas eternas para ambos, Jack decidió romper el hielo (válgame la redundancia (¬_¬))-valla… de verdad has cambiado mucho Elsa, en todo este tiempo-dijo algo afligido, ¿años de no verla y solo eso se le ocurrió?, sí que estuvo perdido-j-Jack, ¿de verdad eres tú?-pregunto empezando a sollozar, Jack bajo la mirada y asintió-¿por qué?, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Fue la pregunta, casi gritada de Elsa, Jack bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar la forma de explicar-bueno, ¿recuerdas la última noche que estuvimos juntos?-recibiendo asentimiento de una más llorosa Elsa-pues esa noche mientras dormías, escuche una vos extraña, que resultó ser la luna-haciendo que ambos recordaran cuando Jack le contaba como era su vida y que la luna le dijo su nombre pero no más-al intentar seguir esa vos me aleje del castillo, terminando en un bosque alejado del reino, después de eso no escuche más, entonces decidí volver, pero no podía, la luna hacia que el viento no me dejara pasar, estuve intentando mucho pero ya no me dejaba volver-haciendo que Elsa lo mirara sorprendida.

Después de eso se aclaró la garganta-no pude volver y solo me quedaba esperar el invierno para regresar, así lo hice y pude volver por fin-luego Elsa lo interrumpe- pero no lo hiciste, nunca te vi regresar-fue la triste ``verdad´´ (para Elsa) que ella vivió-por favor permíteme continuar, si volví pero cuando te encontré me intente disculpar pero tú ya no podías verme-dijo haciendo que Elsa recuerde como es que no logro ver a Jack cuando estaba escribiendo en aquel espejo-entonces me fui pensando en cómo hacer para que me vieras de nuevo y disculparme, cuando decidí que aria, intente volver pero esta vez ya el viento no me dejo, estuve intentando pasar todo el tiempo y ni en invierno pude, solo he podido hasta ahora –dijo haciendo sorprender a Elsa porque ella pensaba que él, la había abandonado pero no, solo que él no podía regresar-Elsa, sé que te e causado un gran daño, pero solo estoy pidiendo una cosa y después me iré si así lo deseas-dijo dejando descolocada a Elsa-¿podías perdonarme?-fue la petición de Jack, Elsa estaba muy confundida, su viejo amigo volvía después de años con toda una historia y un perdón por lo que sin querer le causo, ella no lo pensó dos veces y dijo:

-…-

-…-

-…-

(Valla condenado silencio súper incomodo: / no creen)

-si te perdono-dijo con unas lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de una gran felicidad, ahora no estaría sola, no dejaría que Jack se fuera de su lado nuevamente, cosa que Jack no noto y por el hecho de verla llorar pensó que hiso algo mal, así que se dio la vuelta camino a la puerta, dio un vistazo antes de irse pero vio que Elsa lo miraba de una forma un tanto fija-¿quieres que me valla?-fue la triste pregunta de Jack y para su sorpresa la respuesta de Elsa fue un no, casi milagroso.

Después de eso, Elsa se levantó, camino hacia Jack y le dio un abraso que el correspondió con todo gusto, en ese momento ambos estaban derramando lágrimas, pero no cualquier tipo sino de lágrimas de pura alegría, por fin se podían ver como amigos y recuperar el tiempo perdido de los juegos que solían jugar juntos, era algo que los llenaba de felicidad, no se imaginaban que hace tiempo eso dejo de ser amistad y se había convertido en otra cosa, solo el tiempo dirá que.

XXXXXXXX en otra parte, una semana y dos días después (no sé cuándo fue esta parte, perdón) XXXXXXXXXXXX

Una chica pelirroja y un hombre musculoso rubio caminaban entre los árboles que había en un bosque, seguidos de un reno.

-no imagine que el invierno fuera tan…hermoso-dijo Anna, la hermana menor de Elsa, después de unos segundos empezaron a escuchar una vocecita extraña murmurando cosas.

(Me saltare la parte de la patada, los pases y la canción de Olaf, no me acuerdo bien que era)

-le voy a decir-dijo simplemente Kristtof –que no se te ocurra-dijo Anna para no hacer al muñeco de nieve sentirse triste-VERANOOO-canto la última parte de su canción Olaf-¿Qué esperan?, Elsa esta por aquí, vamos a recuperar el verano-dijo muy alegre el inocente Olaf mientras empieza a saltar en una dirección, seguido de Anna, Kristtof y Sven.

XXXXXXXX De regreso con la pareja alada XXXXXXXXXX

En este preciso momento Elsa le mostraba el castillo a Jack, el cual aunque vio algo del castillo él solo, se perdía debido al tamaño del castillo, pues era enorme y Elsa no quería que se perdiera en la gran estructura como de vez en cuando lo hacía en el anterior castillo donde Elsa vivía cuando ellos eran amigos todavía.

-Elsa, tu castillo de verdad es magnífico-alabo Jack el gran castillo de hielo-gracias Jack-dijo alegre Elsa, estaba muy feliz de tener a su amigo de vuelta con ella, ya no estaría tan sola como pensó que estaría en ese castillo cuando lo creo, por estar tan lejos de las personas para no lastimarlas, eso la hacía muy feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXX en otra parte XXXXXXXXX

Anna, kristtof y Olaf, acompañados de Sven estaban siguiendo su camino para recuperar el verano, el cual el pobre sito de Olaf anhelaba conocer aún que no tenía idea de lo que le haría el calor, en verdad era muy inocente.

Ya estaban al pie de la montaña – ¿ahora qué?- se escuchó la vos de Anna-muy escarpado, solo tengo una soga y tú no escalas montañas-dijo kristtof alistando la cuerda, mientras Sven lo movía un poco tratando de avisar algo-¿Quién lo dice?-pregunto Anna haciendo que kristtof la mirara-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el-yo voy a encontrar pronto a Elsa-respondió Anna tratando de escalar la montaña-solo te harás daño-dijo kristtof mientras Anna se resbalaba un poco. Empezando a discutir algo de concentración y soledad y quien sabe que (perdón pero es tediosa la discusión)-dime que falta poco-pidió Anna, sin saber que solo llevaba tres metros solamente-aguarda-dijo kristtof acercándose para ayudarla.

-oye Sven, no sé si esto resuelva el problema, pero encontré una escalinata que nos lleva justo a donde vamos-escucharon a Olaf a la distancia pronunciando mal ``escalera´´, esto hiso que Anna se sitiera feliz y que se soltara cayendo en los brazos de kristtof-gracias- dijo soltándose de él y empezando a caminar alegremente.

XXXXXXX (introduzca escena de la película hasta donde caen al precipicio, será igual) XXXXX

En ese momento Elsa trataba de suprimir sus sentimientos para poder controlarse-no lo dejes salir, no sientas, no sientas-era lo que se repetía, no quería que algo volviera a pasar con su hermana-Elsa, por favor cálmate-eran los intentos de Jack para tranquilizarla-no puedo Jack, simplemente no puedo-dijo algo triste Elsa soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Jack al verla llorar se acercó lentamente a ella, pasando sus manos por su breve cintura y abrasándola para reconfortarla, cosa que logro pues sintió que Elsa correspondía el abraso y se tranquilizó.

XXXXXXXXX mientras con la princesa segunda y el picador hielo XXXXXXXXXX (no sé cómo llamarlos a ellos)

Estaban llegando a un claro lleno de rocas, en el cual el rubio empezó a saludar a las rocas, el reno a saltar y lamer una que otra entre las rocas, y el muñeco de nieve y la princesa viéndolos raro, Olaf tratando de que Anna corriera para escapar del supuesto loco.

Luego que se iban a ir las rocas se empezaron a mover, agrupándose todas alrededor de Kristtof, tomando forma, revelando que no eran rocas, si no, trols de roca, se presentaron y empezaron a cantar y terminaron anunciando una boda la cual fue interrumpida por los chocos, alegando que no estaban hay para eso sino para arreglar el problema de Anna, dado que su pelo cambio de pelirrojo a blanco, lo cual había sido respondido con que la cura era una muestra de amor verdadero, haciendo que entonces emprendan viaje al reino, para que Anna sea salvada de la muerte.

XXXXXXXXX fuera del castillo de hielo XXXXXXXXXXX

Aparecíamos unos cuantos soldados liderados por Hans, que cuando se acercaron demasiado un montón de nieve acumulada hay, convirtiéndose en una creatura de nieve grande, ese era Marshmallow, el guardián que Elsa creo para sacar a Anna del castillo junto con los otros y que no dejara pasar a nadie más, aprovechando la distracción dos de los soldados pasaron por un costado de la creatura de nieve y fueron al castillo.

Cuando entran, Elsa hace lo posible por huir mientras Jack intentaba hacer que no pasaran, no dejaría que la dañaran, los guardias estaban lanzando flechas con una ballesta, Elsa no podía solo observar, así que cuando pasaron a Jack ella intento defenderse cuando llegaron los otros soldados vieron lo que hacía, Hans la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo malo, pero uno de esos dos soldados iba a disparas una flecha, la cual fue desviada por Hans para no darle a la reina pero haciendo que diera en el candelabro el cual se empezó a caer, Jack empujo a Elsa que corría escapar del impacto del candelabro y por los pelos escapo pero Elsa quedo inconsciente por el golpe al caer, al igual que Jack dado que también algo del candelabro lo golpeó a él pero él se estrelló en la pared. Luego de eso se llevaron a Elsa, dado que eran incapaces de ver a Jack el cual se quedó tirado en una orilla del gran salón del castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte, wow este es el capítulo más largo en lo que llevo del fic, es genial, bueno como prometí, pienso hacer estos capítulos más largos, por lo cual me tardare un poco más en actualizar pero es para ustedes, en cuanto al OKAME no lo empezare hoy pero les presentare a unos de los personajes.

Jack, Elsa, Anna, kristtof y Olaf.

Rapunzel y Flynn (después de su película respectiva)

Yo y un autor que ya me autorizo y está de acuerdo, es: predalienway además de que espero que el que guste salir me diga y le doy su papel, asta otra.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, soy yo con el nuevo capítulo y les diré que agradezco a los lectores que siguen mi historia y los favoritos, en verdad lo aprecio, y que presento una nueva miembro en el Okame, es la usuaria BQ o SK, o si la quieren llamar Barby-HOLA!-saluda alegremente por salir en el Okame.

Además agradezco la participación de predalienway, que también nos acompaña-hola amigos ¿Cómo están?-saludo de buen humor.

No me pertenece ningún elemento o personaje del fic. Solo la historia en si

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack en ese momento estaba soportando un gran dolor de cabeza, cuando iba a salvar a Elsa para que el candelabro no le callera encima, se había golpeado y quedo tirado en una orilla del gran salón del castillo, el acababa de despertar, y no podía aguantar ese dolor pero se calmó después de un rato, ahora no le importaba que había pasado, solo le importaba encontrar a Elsa y ayudarla, como pudo se levantó y salió del castillo-¡Marshmallow!-grito Jack tratando de encontrar a la creatura de nieve que cuida la entrada, no lo veía por ningún lado, un ruido llamo su atención y fijo su vista en el fondo del precipicio de se encontraba la criatura de nieve tratando de subir, pero no podía por la falta de una de sus piernas-demonios-se dijo a si mismo Jack mientras bajaba para ayudar al hombre de nieve el cual al verlo inclino su cabeza en forma de agradecer para ayudarlo, entonces Jack acumulo nieve y con su kayado la endureció y unió a la creatura para que pudiera caminar-¿estás bien?-le pregunto para recibir un asentimiento.

Estuvo ayudando a Marshmallow a subir para salir del precipicio, tardando un par de horas, y una vez asegurado eso dijo- Marshmallow, quiero que te quedes aquí y no dejes que nadie pase pero no vuelvas a caerte, ¿está bien?-pregunto recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo, luego de eso empezó a volar en dirección al aun congelado reino para buscar a Elsa.

XXXXXXXX en otra parte XXXXXXXXXXXX

Se puede ver a Kristtof cabalgando sobre Sven, con Anna en sus brazos y un muñeco de nieve deslizándose como pingüino en la nieve a un lado de ellos, Sven corría a toda velocidad en la nieve que tenían enfrente, estaban queriendo llegar al reino lo más rápido posible-Anna, tranquila, llegaremos pronto- fue lo que dijo kristtof, tratando de mantener a Anna caliente con su gorro, en eso estaban ya divisando el reino-Olaf ya casi llegamos, me adelantare, tu escóndete para que no te vean-dijo Kristtof mientras iba por un puente recibiendo un sí de Olaf el cual se fue por otro lado donde habían unas cabañas-hola-dijo mientras se escuchaban los gritos de una señora.

XXXXX con la reina de las nieves XXXXX

La reina Elsa de Arendelle, en este momento se encontraba despertando de su ``siesta de golpe´´ o inconciencia, en la cual había quedado por un golpe en su castillo cuando escapaba del candelabro, estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos-eh, ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó a si misma antes de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, además de cómo se encontraba.

En ese momento estaba en uno de los calabozos de su castillo anterior, con sus delicadas manos aprisionadas por unos cilindros metálicos que estaban encadenados en el suelo en el cual se encontraba-oh dios-dijo asustada mirando por la pequeña ventana que era la única de ese sitio, observando el congelado reino que era Arendelle-oh no-dijo viendo lo que había causado si la intención de hacerlo, ella no quería provocar eso, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos-¿H_Hans?-pregunto-oh, qué bueno que ya despertó su majestad-fue la respuesta de Hans-Hans, por favor, tienes que soltarme, pídeles que me liberen, trae a Anna-pidió algo desesperada Elsa-aun no regresa-fue lo que Hans dijo-después la buscaremos, ahora debe descongelar el reino y entonces la liberaran-termino Hans esperando a que lo hiciera-no lo entienden, no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo tristemente Elsa con la mirada baja, Hans con pesadez dice-está bien, hablare con los otros-dijo mientras se iba dejando sola a Elsa.

-debo salir de aquí-se dijo a si misma Elsa, tratando se congelar esas ``esposas´´ que estaban en sus manos, fracasando al ver que solo aparecía escarcha, algo triste se sentó en el suelo-Jack…por favor ayúdame-fue un simple susurro acompañado de una pequeña lagrima solitaria-te extraño-fue lo que dijo a nadie en particular.

XXXXXX con el amante del hielo y los renos XXXXXXX

Kristtof llega al castillo con Anna en sus brazos-resiste Anna-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta, siendo recibidos por un sirviente el cual al ver a Anna no dudo en seguir las instrucciones de Kristtof para mantenerla caliente y que la llevaran con Hans, entonces se fue serrando la puerta dejando fuera a kristtof.

XXXXXX con el pobre diablo, es decir Hans XXXXXXX

En el gran salón del castillo se puede ver a tres sujetos (que a mi parecer son exactamente iguales) que claramente eran soldados, junto al duque de Weselton, estaban hablando con Hans, él estaba tratando de salir para buscar a Anna, pero no se lo permiten, estaban alegando y cuando Hans iba a decir algo es interrumpido por la servidumbre, la cual entro con Anna semiconsciente en brazos.

XXXXXXX introdúzcase escena de la película hasta donde Hans acusa de traición a Elsa XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX en otra parte, con cierto peli-blanco invernal XXXXXXXX

Estaba llegando al castillo en el mismo momento que Hans dijo lo de Elsa, lo cual alcanzo a escuchar gracias a que entro cuando el salió de ese cuarto, tenía que apurarse, ellos ya iban en camino, hiso lo posible para llegar al calabozo, donde estaban intentando abrir la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo que la abrían se escuchó un estruendo, Jack entro y vio un enorme hueco en la pared con unas esposas partidas por la mitad, sin pensarlo dos veces salió para buscar a Elsa.

XXX a kristtof y a Anna les pasa igual que en la película XXXX

XXX con Jack XXX

Estaba buscando a Elsa en esa gran ventisca, que a pesar de que él era el espíritu del invierno, le impedía ver lo cual le dificultaba para buscar la rubia, de pronto la ventisca se detiene, lo cual le daba mejor visión, entonces a lo lejos pudo divisar a Elsa arrodillada mientras Hans iba para apuñalarla con una espada, se apresuró para intentar salvarla pero no alcanzaría, entonces cuando estaba cerca golpeo el suelo/hielo donde estaba con su kayado provocando que Elsa, Hans, Anna y kristtof (que ya estaban llegando corriendo) se sobresaltaran y cubrieran de una ráfaga de viento con algo de nieve.

XXXXXXX momentos antes, Anna y kristtof XXXXXXXXX

Estaban corriendo lo más que podían, Anna se logró salvar, gracias a kristtof el cual resulto que se enamoró de ella, estaba feliz pero primero tenía que encontrar a su hermana, ella y el rubio empezaron a buscar en la ventisca, hasta que se detuvo y vieron a Elsa que iba a ser asesinada por Hans, no lo dudaron y empezaron a correr en su dirección, ella tenía que salvar a su hermana y no la dejaría sola, la ayudaría cueste lo que cueste, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se tuvieron que cubrir de una ráfaga de viento que los desconcertó a todos pues había salido se la nada, la ráfaga paso rápidamente pero se sintió que era muy fuerte haciendo a todos serrar sus ojos por un momento, después de eso la ráfaga seseo.

XXX ahorita XXX

Entonces se giraron a donde se originó la ráfaga y lo que vieron los sorprendió: había un chico de 19 años de edad, con una capa marrón y pantalones del mismo color pero más claros, una camisa blanca bajo su capa, descalzo y que extendía su mano derecha en donde tenía un bastón con forma de interrogante que tocaba el suelo, estaba con la cabeza algo agachada pero se apreciaba su rostro, estaba brillando en una leve luz blanca, y los miraba, Elsa ya sabía quién era pero tenía unas grandes dudas-¿J_Jack?-pregunto sorprendida.

Como no estar sorprendida si su amigo no parecía el mismo, ahora tenía tanto su pelo blanco como sus ojos azules, de un color café oscuro, eso no lo sabía explicar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte, bueno ese fue el cap., espero les allá gustado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAME

-HOLA!- saluda muy entusiasmada barby, la cual en este momento estaba sentada en una roca algo elevada en un pequeño prado, en el cual unos dormidos predalien y master estaban acostados roncando de lo lindo, cosa que le saco una gotita estilo anime a barby-eh, chicos-dijo moviendo a los chicos, al no despertar los movió más fuerte, despertando a predalien-eh, ¿Qué?-viendo donde estaba, recordando que ayer se fue con los chicos a una fiesta y se quedaron ahí en la noche-hola barby-saludo predalien-hola predalien-saluda barby-HOLA CHICOS!-saluda Anna la cual iba con kristtof y Sven en ese momento con una caja enorme de madera-hola-saludaron ambos-¿que traen hay?-pregunta Barby señalando la gran caja-un regalo-dijo el rubio amante del hielo-¿de veras?-pregunto alegre predalien-si, es que master nos pidió que compráramos un regalo con el dinero que nos dio, para ustedes-dijo Anna felizmente-este vago-fue barby señalando al aun dormido master-si-dijo kristtof-dijo que era para agradecerles por aparecer con él y nosotros en el Okame-continuo el rubio-GENIAL!-dijeron al unísono ambos, empezando a abrir la enorme caja, para predalien le toco, una gran armadura de estilo iron man pero con sus diferencias como la máscara, botas y que esta tenía una especie de cañones en los ante brazos, junto con un láser incluido, con estéreo donde podía escuchar cualquier canción que quisiera espeto de Justin Biber-GENIAL!-dijo mientras escribía su nombre en el cielo con efecto de los cañones que eran de plasma, entonces Barby vio algo que le encanto era una gran guitarra eléctrica muy llamativa y bonita, se la coloco y dio un pequeño concierto para ella misma más que para los presentes, de esa forma despertó a master-eh-mientras veía a su alrededor.

XXX rato después XXX

Estaban sentados todos en círculo-gracias por los regalos-dijeron los chicos-de nada-dijo master-gracias por el chocolate-dijo Anna, pasaron un rato hay, mientras las chicas hablaban, los chicos estaban jugando cartas-tienes un tres-pregunta predalien a kristtof-ve a pescar-respondió este, todos se veían con miradas e intenciones de que no perderían, pues ellos querían ganar la apuesta, que el perdedor invitaría la comida de todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del OKAME espero les allá gustado, y gracias por leer, me despido, y agradezco la contribución de los autores que me acompañaron hoy, hasta otra.

Cap. 8 la familia del reino del sol.

En este cap. se hará un viaje para visitar y conocer a la prima de Elsa y Anna, haciendo unas cuantas travesuras por parte de Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola, ¿cómo están todos?-saluda master, muy alegre-esperamos que bien-secundo predalien-y gracias por venir-continuo barby, estaban los tres en un gran restaurante con una deliciosa comida, acompañados de un peliblanco, una rubia, una pelirroja y un rubio muy triste, con una pelirroja tratando de animarlo-tranquilo kristtof, no fue tu culpa perder el juego-tratando de animarlo cosa que logro un poco-no no lo fue pero ahora nos va a pagar eta delicia-dice master comiendo espagueti-estoy con el-dice predalien apoyándolo, deprimiéndolo nueva mente-porque aposte-dijo el pobre de forma deprimente haciendo una escena cómica para un peli blanco que no paraba de carcajearse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el próspero reino de Arendelle, les cosas iban de maravilla, pues de que otra forma irían, si por fin el hermoso verano había vuelto con ellos, todos se regocijaban de lo lindo pues su reina había regresado el verano, y hacia perfectamente su papel de reina desde hace ya tres semanas, que desde las cuales Anna y Kristtof podían ver a Jack, al principio pidieron explicaciones, de quien era él y cosas así, luego de eso les contaron su historia, Jack y Elsa todavía recordaban como reaccionaron.

XXXX FLASH BACK tres semanas antes XXXX

Después de que Jack detuvo a Hans de asesinar a Elsa, hiso un movimiento con su kayado para luego hacer que un montón de hielo volara hacia Hans, dejándolo inconsciente, entonces dejo de brillar y su pelo y ojos regresaron a la normalidad, en eso empezó a caer desmayado pero Elsa logro a llegar con él y lo recostó en sus piernas, Anna y kristtof además de Olaf que llego en ese momento, veían como estaba ese desconocido (para ellos ¬¬) pero también vieron que al parecer Elsa le tenía afecto-Elsa ¿Quién es él?-pregunto su hermana Anna, Elsa levanto la mirada viéndola y sonriendo-él es un muy buen y gran amigo- (si claro, amigo, como no)después de eso hiso desaparecer la nieve y el frio y tuvo un hermoso reencuentro con su hermana, ayudando a Olaf a no derretirse, estuvieron esperando a que Jack despertara.

Una vez despierto fueron al pueblo donde tanto Anna como kristtof casi gritan al ver cómo la gente del pueblo atravesaba a Jack como si fuera fantasma, pero tras decirles que les darían una explicación en el castillo estuvieron aguantando tanto el susto como la curiosidad, tras ver que las personas le dejaron de temer a Elsa fueron al castillo, donde dieron sus explicaciones.

XXXX fin FLASH BACK XXXX

Jack en ese memento se encontraba flotando cerca de la gran mesa donde Elsa estaba revisando algunas cosas, para él era un enorme aburrimiento estar haciendo nada mientras que podría estar causando problemillas por ahí pero no se quería imaginar cómo estaría Elsa siendo ella quien tenía que asegurarse de que esas cosas estuvieran en orden, pero por acto divino para ambos, entro un sirviente en la habitación-Majestad, tiene una carta, es de sus tíos en el reino de Corona-dijo el sirviente antes de entregar la carta-gracias, ¿puede decirle a mi Hermana que venga por favor?-pregunto amablemente a lo que el sirviente asintió y fue a buscar a Anna.

Después de unos minutos llego Anna junto a kristtof y Olaf a lado de ellos-¿Qué necesitas Elsa?-pregunto Anna alegremente-pues Anna, me llego una carta de nuestros tíos, del reino de Corona, esperaba leerla contigo-dijo Elsa-espera, espera, espera, espera, ¿tienen familia en otro reino?-pregunto incrédulo Jack, recibe un asentimiento-bueno ahora abramos la carta, bien-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Anna.

La carta decía:

``hola queridas Elsa y Anna, espero que las cosas vallan bien allá en Arendelle, también que Elsa sea una gran reina, bueno, quiero comunicarles que, si recuerdan, nosotros tuvimos una hija que desapareció, les quiero decir que ella volvió acompañada hace dos meses, le hemos dicho de ustedes y tal parece que le encantaría conocerlas. Así que les comunico que están invitadas a Corona para conocerla.

Rey (no sé cómo se llama, si me lo pueden decir se los agradeceré mucho) ´´

XX fin de la carta XX

-¿EN SERIO?-pregunto sorprendida Anna, quien diría que encontraron a su prima, o que volvería-si Anna, en serio-dijo Elsa con la serenidad que la caracterizaba-¡qué bien!-dijo feliz Anna, los chicos (Jack y kristtof) parecían piedras pues ni siquiera los notaban, pobrecillos. Después de escribir su respuesta y mandarla, Anna, kristtof y Elsa fueron a empacar, después de eso, Jack y Elsa fueron volando al castillo de hielo que avía creado Elsa-Olaf, Marshmallow-llamo Jack-venimos a decirles algo-continua Elsa, en eso del montón de nieve acumulado aparece Marshmallow, mientras que del castillo sale Olaf, quien ahora vivía hay junto a la creatura de nieve-¿Qué pasa Elsa?-pregunta Olaf inocentemente-bueno venimos decirles que iremos de viaje unos días y no podremos visitarlos-(si tienen duda, si, Olaf si puede ver a Jack igual que Marshmallow) dijo Elsa-no hay problema-dijo Olaf.

XXX al otro día XXX

Los chicos (kristtof y Jack) y Elsa estaban batallando mucho para hacer subir al barco a Anna, al parecer ella olvido que le tiene miedo a los barcos hasta que lo vio, de cualquier forma, hacían lo que podían para subir a Anna que se estaba sosteniendo de un poste del muelle, ya cansado Jack hiso que el poste se cubriera de hielo, haciendo que a Anna se le resbalaran las manos y subiendo al barco.

Después de zarpar, hicieron lo posible por que Anna se calmara, cosa que lograron con esfuerzo, entonces se fueron a sus camarotes, Anna dormiría con kristtof, en la misma habitación y en camas separadas, mientras Elsa, dormiría con Jack en otra, pero como Jack era invisible para las persona, solo prepararon una cama para la reina, tanto Elsa como Jack estaban sonrojados, tendrían que compartir la misma cama, para su fortuna, cuando entraron a la habitación vieron que la cama era una cama grande como para tres personas, a veces valía la pena ser reina porque te daban una cama más espaciosa.

Esa misma noche ya llevaban casi la mitad del trayecto, si seguían quizás llegarían en la mañana, pero ahora un dilema, Elsa y Jack dormirían en la misma cama, pero Elsa se sentía en verdad insegura de hacerlo-Elsa, si quieres puedo dormir en el sillón, no tengo problemas-dijo Jack notando lo insegura que se veía su amiga (no por mucho) él no quería que Elsa se sintiera incomoda-no, está bien Jack, no me molesta-dijo algo roja Elsa, pero no lo suficiente para que lo notara-está bien, te dejo para que te cambies-dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación para que se cambiara su vestido (el que hiso con sus poderes) por una pijama, después de un rato Elsa le dejo entrar de nuevo, tenía puesto un vestido, corto hasta poco arriba de sus rodillas, sin mangas, color azul celeste, muy lindo-¿estás bien Jack?-pregunto Elsa dado que Jack la estaba mirando embobado y algo sonrojado-eh… no tranquila, no pasa nada, solo… es que… te ves linda-dijo algo apenado, después de un rato se acostaron en la cama, Elsa del lado derecho y Jack del lado izquierdo.

Jack no podía dormir, se sentía nervioso al estar tan cerca de Elsa últimamente, no sabía la razón, solo se sentía así pero no sabía que pensar al respecto, luego de un rato sintió como era abrasado por la espalda, al principio se sobresaltó pero rápidamente se calmó, como pudo giro su cabeza y vio que efectivamente, Elsa lo estaba abrasando dormida-¿Elsa?-vio como Elsa se movía un poco dándole algo de libertad para moverse y no despertarla, se volteó y al miro, se veía hermosa y serena mientras dormía, sin saberlo el propio Jack acercaba su rostro al de ella, pero se detuvo, no quería perder a la única persona que lo apreciaba-no, no te perderé Elsa-sin más durmió correspondiendo con cuidado el abraso.

Después de un rato por un movimiento algo brusco del barco hiso que ambos de despertaran, cosa que los sorprendió pero se sonrojaron al ver que ambos estaban abrasados y algo juntos, haciendo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos-e Jack, disculpa, esto…-estaba balbuceando Elsa algo avergonzada- no Elsa, me disculpo, yo… este…-Jack no estaba mejor, después de eso se soltaron y voltearon al otro lado, pasaron un rato incomodo, pero no querían que el otro estuviera mal, Elsa se debatía en si disculparse o seguir asa, Jack no tenía idea si debía decir algo o no, entonces ambos se decidieron y voltearon a ver al otro, quedando cara a cara, pero, se habían quedado sin nada que decir, solo se veían a los ojos, Elsa por primera vez veía a Jack tal como era, le parecía muy simpático, gran persona, además de… guapo, en tanto Jack, estaba contemplando la hermosura de Elsa, a él le parecía hermosa si pero, ahora mucho más, en ese momento ambos empezaron a acercarse, no sabían porque pero lo hacían, al final ambos unieron sus labios en un hermoso beso que a ambos les encanto. Para ambos fue su primer beso, por lo que al principio fue algo torpe pero comenzaron a tomar el ritmo, después de eso el beso se volvió muy apasionado, durando varios segundos y separándose por falta de aire.

-Jack-dijo Elsa muy apenada por su comportamiento, ambos se separaron, en un silencio muy incómodo para ambos, Jack respiro hondo y tomando todo el valor que pudo-E_Elsa, tu eres mi amiga-dijo algo inseguro de lo que decidió hacer, recibiendo un asentimiento algo triste de Elsa, la cual bajo un poco su cabeza-pero a mí me gustaría que fuéramos más que eso-dijo Jack, confundiendo a Elsa, entonces ambos voltearon a ver el rostro del otro-Elsa, ¿serias mi novia?-fue lo que dijo Jack algo apenado y dejando a una Elsa muy sorprendida, la cual tomo algo de aire y valor claro esta y respondió-sí, Jack, acepto ser tu novia-fue lo que termino de decir, apenada pero feliz, entonces ambos se abrazaron y besaron nuevamente, después de un rato se quedaron dormidos abrasados.

A la mañana siguiente fue como lo esperaban, llegaron al reino de Corona, siendo recibidos por los guardias reales que tenían como líder a ¿un caballo?, en efecto, el líder de esos soldados era un caballo blanco de hocico gris y cola y cabello rubio, ese era Max (como lo llamaban Rapunzel y Eugene/Flynn) el cual era el encargado de la seguridad en el reino, fueron escoltados por las calles y llevados hasta el castillo que era igual de grande que el de las chicas (Elsa y Anna) pero a los chicos (kristtof y Jack) seguía siendo impresionante.

En el catillo fueron llevados al gran salón y recibidos por el Rey y la reina que estaban en sus tronos-bienvenidas, Elsa, Anna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAME

-Listo acabe-dice master alegre por su trabajo-valla te quedo muy lindo el capítulo-dice la entusiasmada Barby la cual estaba a un lado de master viendo el capítulo, a master le sale una gota estilo anime-gracias Barby-dice master, pero de pronto en el gran estudio donde se encontraban, irrumpe alguien- era un castaño de pelo algo largo, pantalón marrón igual que sus botas, camisa blanca arremangada debajo de un chaleco azul-¿puedo saber PORQUE AUN NO APARECEMOS NOSOTROS?-pregunto Eugene furioso siendo seguido por Rapuzel y Pascal (su camaleón)-tranquilo, aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo-dice nervioso master-o no Barby…Barby, predalien-pregunta más nervioso, dándose la vuelta para ver que ambos se habían ido corriendo dejando una estela de humo tras ellos-TRAIDORES!-grita master furioso y triste pues ahora lo estaban persiguiendo ambos castaños y el camaleón (recuerden que Rapunzel es castaña cuando cortaron su cabello).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlisto que les pareció, ahora porfis, comenten y opinen, espero en verdad que les allá gustado, bueno me despido.

Cap. 9 ¿diversión problemática?

Conocen a Rapunzel y a Eugene y tienen unas escenas muy cómicas gracias al peliblanco, y muchos problemas por sus travesuras.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hola, ¿cómo les va a todos?-pregunta alegremente un adolorido y vendado master, el cual estaba siendo atendido por sus amigos, predalien y Barby-te dije que los tenías que hacer salir en el capítulo anterior, mira cómo te dejo de golpeado Eugene-dice pedalien haciendo que master lo mire-además de los sartenazos que te dio Rapunzel, pobrecito de ti master-dice Barby con una mescla de lastima y diversión-mejor ya no me señalen lo que me paso, recuerden que ustedes me abandonaron, empecemos ¿sí?-dice master poniendo el capítulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-bien venidas Elsa, Anna-dijo el rey alegremente, de ver a sus sobrinas al igual que la reina, pero vieron que venían acompañadas por un chico rubio musculoso, por lo que la reina comento-o, veo que vienen acompañadas, dígame joven, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto la Reina, de forma agradable pero de forma recta a la ves mientras veía a krsittof-mi nombre es kristtof, un placer conocerla mi reina-dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto el rubio hacia la reina. El hecho de que solo saludaran a Kristtof hiso ver al rubio y a las dos hermanas que los reyes no podían ver a Jack, el cual al parecer se veía nada afectado.

-me alegro de que Allan aceptado nuestra invitación de venir a conocer a su prima, esperamos que no allá ávido problemas en su viaje-dijo el rey de forma amable e igualmente recta como su esposa-claro que no hubo problema, además sería bueno conocerla, después de todo es nuestra familia-dijo Elsa con la serenidad que la caracterizaba, además de forma recta -(pero cuanta rectitud, porque la realeza siempre es aburrida)-fue el pensamiento de nuestro albino favorito, el cual en ese momento estaba viendo de cabeza a los dos reyes flotando en frente de ellos moviendo sus manos frente a sus caras, haciendo caras graciosas y cantando una cancioncita ridícula tras ellos, Anna y kristtof hacían lo posible por no reírse de lo que el espirito hacia mientras Elsa desviaba un poco la mirada viendo al suelo, haciéndola parecer calmada a la vista de los reyes pero ellos no sabían qué hacía lo mismo que su hermana y su futuro y no oficial cuñado.

En ese momento por una gran puerta lateral se ve entrar a una pareja de castaños, la chica de esa pareja tenía le cabello algo alborotado hasta los hombros y un hermoso vestido rosa, tenía ojos verdes, el hombre tenía una camisa manga larga negra bajo un chaleco murado y una santa marrón en diagonal desde su hombro izquierdo a la cintura, sus pantalones eran marrón claro y sus botas igual pero más oscuro (ya saben quiénes), al entrar a la sala, la chica saluda a los reyes alegremente-buenos días madre, padre, ¿cómo van las cosas?-pregunto, pero noto como tenían invitados, causando que se apenara- o lo ciento, no sabía que tenían audiencia perdón por interrumpirlos-dijo apenada, causando la gran risa del señor del invierno que se había acercado para verlos mejor, pero no es como si fueran a verlo, ni siquiera lo notaron-no hija, no interrumpes nada-dijo la reina amablemente-Rapunzel, ven, te presento a tus primas de las que te hable-dijo el rey de forma amigable a su hija, la cual se sorprendió por el dato.

Rápidamente ella corrió hacia sus primas y las tomo de las manos comenzando a sacudirlas a manera de saludo, Anna correspondía igual de alegre, Elsa estaba algo extrañada, pero después de unos segundos estaba igual, el rubio amante del hielo (kristtof), el ex ladrón (Eugene) y el invisible espíritu (Jack) tenían una cara de WTF al ver eso, termino el saludo y entonces Anna y Rapunzel presentaron a sus respectivos novios, los cuales se llevaron bien al parecer, entonces los reyes los dejaron conocerse mejor y todos incluyendo Jack salieron a conocerse, aunque al pobre no lo veía ninguno de los castaños.

Después de eso llegaron a un gran jardín centro de un huerto, en el cual había una meza grande y unas sillas en las que se sentaron, Jack se sentó en su kayado flotando cerca de Elsa-dinos Punzie (agradezco la in directa o posiblemente in intencionada sugerencia del mote cariñoso para rapunzel, a azura grandchester potter, si lees esto y te llegas a enojar lo lamento en verdad no fue mi intención copiar) como ha sido tu vida- pregunto Anna para conocer a su recién conocida prima la cual después de la pregunta comenzó a contar su historia de cómo vivía en la torre hasta donde conoció a Eugene y como la llevo al reino para ver las linternas y como tuvieron su aventura junto al caballo y al camaleón, hasta donde cortaron su cabello y volvieron al reino donde conoció a sus verdaderos padres, cabe mencionar que Anna y Elsa estaban sorprendidas pero alegres por la loca historia, Eugene con expresión divertida por esos recuerdos y kristtof junto a Jack (que aún no lo ven) estaban dormidos, kristtof recargado en su mano derecha y Jack babeando recostado en su kayado.

-entonces dices que tu cabello irradiaba luz y rejuvenecía cuando cantabas-pregunto sorprendida Anna despertando a los chicos-si-respondió su prima-nos podrías decir cuál era esa canción-pidió Elsa queriendo oír la canción de Rapunzel la cual respondió-claro, bueno la canción era esta:

``flor que da fulgor,

Con tu brillo fiel,

Vuelve el tiempo atrás

Volviendo a lo que fue,

Trae lo que perdí,

Volviendo a lo que fue

A lo que fue´´

Entonces después de eso todos sintieron algo extraño provenir de un lado de la mesa donde estaban sentados, entonces voltearon y vieron algo muy sorprendente, Anna, kristtof y Elsa ya sabían de quien se trataba, pero no Rapunzel ni Eugene lo sabían, vieron un chico de piel clara pero algo bronceada, de ojos y pelo castaño, tenía un kayado y estaba flotando brillando en una extraña luz blanca, después de unos segundos dejo de brillar y entonces Jack regreso a la normalidad, todos con sorpresa pero…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Rapunzel dándole a Jack en la cabeza con una sartén que ni dios (ni yo tampoco) sabe de dónde saco dejando al pobre inconsciente-Jack- exclamaron los que sí lo conocían dejando a los castaños extrañados, mientras ellos atendían al pobre, los castaños preguntaron qué paso pero les respondieron que les dirían cuando se despertara, así que luego de veinte minutos el peli blanco despertó-oh, mi cabeza, ¿Qué me pego?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza-mi sartén- dijo inocentemente la chica de ojos verdes, después de verla a Jack le llegaron los recuerdos de ella y se fue a esconder detrás de Elsa, después de una gran disculpa el castaño pregunto lo que él y su novia querían saber-¿Quién eres tú?-señalando a Jack, el cual se presentó, después de preguntar cómo había aparecido los chicos de Arendelle les explican quién es, Elsa como lo conoció y como la ayudo, Jack el que hacía y lo que era y Anna y kristtof como lo conocieron además de que él era un gran bromista, también contaron de su viaje en barco para ir a visitarlos y así dejo a unos sorprendidos castaños.

-entonces nadie puede verte ni oírte, ¿solo nosotros?-pregunto Eugene al ver que habían terminado su historia-sí, pero no se la razón de porque solo ustedes-dijo Jack, y entonces Anna comento-bueno pero en si eso es toda la historia hasta que llegamos aquí-dijo alegremente, pero fue interrumpida por Elsa-eh, Anna, esa no es toda la historia-dijo dejando inseguros a todos, preguntando porque- bueno verán… en el viaje-dijo algo apenada- yo le pedí a Elsa que fuera mi novia-dijo sorprendiendo a todos, entonces miraron a Elsa la cual asintió con la cabeza y entonces ambos se dieron un tierno beso, shokeando a todos.

XXXXXX en la noche XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanto Elsa como Jack tuvieron una tarde incomoda debido a las reacciones e incoherencias de Anna y Rapunzel Anna ya no era una niña pero seguía siéndolo en su actitud y Rapunzel a pesar de ser de la misma edad que Elsa era igual de inmadura, pero bueno al menos ya podían descansar por lo que cuando llegaron a la habitación que les correspondía por la semana que se quedarían ambos que quedaron tirados en la cama, se durmieron abrasados y la noche fue tranquila para todos.

XXXXXXXX al día siguiente XXXXXX

Todos estaban en un jardín a excepción de los reyes por asuntos reales, como de costumbre Eugene y Maximus peleando, las chicas ablando y los otros dos solo querían dormir-(demonios, esto es aburrido)-pensó Jack, entonces vio pasar una abeja y vio que iba a un panal en un árbol arriba de Eugene y Max-(se me prendió la antorcha)-pensó con una sonrisa (recuerden que están en la época de reyes y princesas, no había focos)con cuidado de que las chicas no lo vieran fue flotando al árbol, entonces subió y con un golpe de su kayado el panal callo justo sobre el castaño y el caballo, los cuales al verse envueltos por abejas solo pudieron hacer una cosa, correr y gritar como niñas siendo perseguidos por las abejas haciendo una imagen bizarra, sorprendiendo a las féminas y haciendo reír al rubio y al causante de la broma, viendo como ambos corrían y se lanzaban al lago del jardín y se zambulleron, después de un rato las abejas se fueron y ambos salieron con unos piquetes y empapados, al ver eso ninguno aguanto y se empezaron a reír, incluso los reyes, los cuales habían salido para ver que pasaba y de dónde venían los gritos-(lo más genial que he hecho hasta ahora)-fueron los pensamientos del alvino mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa.

XXXX Así después de un rato y con unos nuevamente secos Eugene y Maximus XXXX

Jack estaba siendo regañado por su actitud infantil por Elsa, Eugene y Max estaban siendo atendidos por Rapunzel dado que estaban estornudando cada treinta segundos mientras kristtof y Anna solo se aguantaban la risa por ver tan bizarra escena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAME

Listo-dijo un master más tranquilo con una caja de dulces que le regalo Raunzel a manera de disculpa, en eso llega predalien y Barby-oye ya te sientes mejor-pregunta de forma burlesca predalien el cual trata de no reírse-si ya deberías poder pararte-dijo igual Barby-pues sí pero ya que ustedes me ``ayudaron´´ yo les devolveré ese favor si-dijo master con una sonrisa escalofriante, los chicos se estremecieron por eso-eh, ya debemos irnos-dijeron caminando de espaldas pero chocan con algo peludo, con miedo se voltean y ven algo grande y muy molesto, era ceverus el perro mascota de tres cabezas y tres metros que era una de las mascotas de master-bueno les devolveré el favor y los dejare jugar con ceverus, niño bueno diviértete adelante-dijo eso ultimo a su mascota, la cual empezó a corretear a los chicos, mientras master comía de los dulces que tenía, en eso llegan Anna, Jack y Eugene, preguntan que tanto ve- yo solo veo un programa de castigos-dice señalando un enorme televisor de 40 pulgadas, en el que aparecía la persecución-hasta luego-se despide master de forma alegre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap. 10 el juego

Los chicos participan en un juego de Rapunzel en el cual el premio es algo que nadie se espera y en todo eso surge una ``situación´´ muy, muy vergonzosa.


	10. Chapter 10

-Hola, espero en verdad que les vaya bien-dice alegre mente master, siendo ayudado por sus amigos predalien y Barby-además les queremos decir de la inclusión de una nueva miembro del equipo-dice predalien igualmente feliz-y lo mejor es que también es mujer, estar sola con ustedes es aburrido-dijo Barby con un infantil puchero, ambos niegan con la cabeza-bueno como sea, con ustedes queridos lectores, la entusiasta y alegre azura- dice master feliz, tras de un telón sale la mencionada muy feliz de estar hay-HOLA!-exclama completamente feliz-hola azura, bueno primero que nada, porque eres nueva te voy a dar dos regalos-dice master sonriendo y viendo que azura se alegra más-que bien!-despues de eso master sale un momento del estudio y vuelve arrastrando una caja enorme, como de metro y medio, azura confundida se acerca a master el cual la empastaba a abrir, junto con los demás, entonces master le deja el paso-tu regalo, tu honor-dice dejando ver que solo quito los remaches pero no la tapa-OH DIOS MIO!-fue lo que grito muy feliz y emocionada azura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras una muy, pero muy bizarra escena, Eugene y Jack se veían fijamente además de que el Cataño tenía una mirada de ``te dejare en un ataúd´´ y el peliblanco una de ``pobre tonto´´ mientras sonreía burlonamente, todo eso era visto desde el mismo jardín en el que estaban, entonces las chicas vieron que todo estaba muy tenso, mientras kristtof se debatía en quien apoyar en caso de una pelea, Jack con sus poderes o Eugene con…la sartén, era un gran dilema quien se enfrentaría a alguien con semejantes armas como esas.

Estuvieron así varios minutos desprendiendo un aura incomoda a los presentes, entonces Punzie, para salir de ese problema se le ocurrió algo, entonces después de idearlo trato de interrumpir al par de tontos frente a ellas y el-eh, chicos-llamando a los que se veían fijamente sin resultado que valga-chicos-de nuevo un poco más fuerte, sin resultado-CHICOS!-grito la castaña ahora si haciendo que el par se asustara y la voltearan a ver saliendo de esa incomodidad-que pasa Punzie-pregunto Anna como si nada-bueno, se me ocurrió que como nuestros novios se nota que les gusta competir, porque no hacemos un juego-dijo alegremente la princesa de Corona-¿un juego?-pregunta Jack que al escuchar la palabra ``juego´´ se interesó de inmediato, a lo que Rpunzel cabeceo de forma positiva sonriendo.

XXXX en el bosque, un rato después, con el permiso de los reyes XXXXX

Llevaban un enorme rato caminando en el bosque siguiendo al par de castaños, los cuales no les dirían de que trata el juego que se le ocurrió a Punzie, Jack en ese momento estaba un poco fastidiado, Anna enganchada del brazo de kristtof y Elsa, bueno, ella era ella misma, igual de calmada que siempre. Tras un gran, GRAN rato llegaron a la antigua torre en la que vivió Rapunzel entonces ella y Eugene se pararon enfrente del lago-bueno aquí estamos-dijo sonriendo la de ojos verdes, al igual que el castaño, los demás no entendían a qué demonios fueron hay.

Sin previo aviso Rapunzel les pidió a todos algo que llevaran consigo, todos se extrañaron-descuiden, es parte del juego-dijo animadamente, entonces comenzaron a sacar cosas, Anna saco un pañuelo rojo, kristtof saco unas pinzas para sacar hielo, Eugene, quien también participaría, saco un morral marrón, Elsa uno de sus guantes, ya no los necesitaba pero años de usarlos la hicieron acostumbrarse a ellos, en tanto Jack, no sabía que dar, entonces solo se le ocurrió quitarse su capa y dársela a la castaña-bien eso es todo-dijo mientras metía las cosas en el morral de Eugene y también un collar que él le dio-Jack, no podrás usar tus poderes-dijo alegremente, Jack frunció el ceño, Elsa no tenía problema porque ella siempre seguía las reglas, en cambio Jack solo hacia las cosas para divertirse y no quería entregar su kayado pero a fin de cuentas lo tuvo que hacer-pero me lo devolverás-dijo algo fastidiado haciendo reír a todos por eso. Entonces con todo listo le dio las cosas a Max que venía con ellos (él también puede ver a Jack), el cual sonriendo se echó a correr.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, PORQUE SE FUE?-preguntaron enfurecidos Jack y kristtof, haciendo a sus respectivas novias darles un golpe para que se calmaran, Punzie, se acercó a ellos-eso es porque es parte del juego-dijo haciendo que los demás no entendieran-lo que pasa es que el juego trata de atrapar a Max para que nos devuelva nuestras cosas-secundo Eugene, aclarándoles un poco el punto, haciendo que Jack se dé cuenta de que trata el juego, era de capturar para ganar, en ese caso debían atrapar al caballo, tras que los castaños les explicaran mejor eso todos entendieron, pero lo siguiente que dijeron los hiso extrañarse mucho-pero solo cuando lo veamos-dijo Rapunzel extrañando a todos-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido Jack-eso, nosotros no iremos por Max, el vendrá por nosotros y solo cuando el venga le vamos a quitar nuestras cosas para ganar el juego-dijo Eugene-pero no volveremos al castillo hasta que recuperemos lo nuestro-dijo Rapunzel sonriendo muy alegre i divertida por eso, esto tuvo barias reacciones, Anna y Elsa se alteraron un poco, pues ellas solían jugar de niñas en sitios como praderas pero no bosques y eso las alteraba un poco, kristtof no tuvo problema pues él solía vivir con trolls de montaña, Eugene que no sabía que harían eso solo salió gritando con un sonoro-¿QUE?-porque no se esperaba eso, no le molestaba, pero mejor le hubiera dicho y Jack, bueno el al ser el espíritu del invierno viajaba y se quedaba en varios lugares, por eso no tuvo problema.

Estuvieron vagando por el bosque en el que después de un largo rato de caminar llegaron a un restaurante/bar que avía, se veía chueco, como si hubiera sido construido de forma curveada, ese era el restaurante ``el patito modosito´´ en el cual les avían contado que conocieron a muy buenos amigos, que lograron alcanzar sus sueños, todos tenían hambre y entraron a ver el lugar, al entrar todos se les quedaron mirando, entonces las chicas de Arendelle se asustaron un poco, los castaños saludaron alegremente y el rubio junto al peliblanco, tenían cara de idiotas al ver un lugar tan genial (para ellos) pues tenía unas cuantas cosas disecadas, unas buenas mesas y era ambientalista pues no hacían nada con el árbol de un lado, de hecho unas de sus ramas y raíces, estaban siendo usados como asientos o para colocar algunos platos o vasos y como ellos dos eran familiarizados con la vida en bosques o montañas, les encanto el lugar.

Anna y Elsa se mantuvieron tensas por un rato, pero con la ayuda de la castaña se pudieron mantener calmadas, además de que después de un rato se llevaron un poco mejor con los clientes, Eugene y kristtof estaban jugando cartas con otros tres, la apuesta era que el perdedor pagaba la comida (pobre Kristtof, ya bailo, si no me gano ni a mí ni a predalien, el pobre está destinado a pagar -_-) en la cual ninguno despegaba su mirada de los demás, mientras Jack estaba viendo el lugar, pensando en que hacer para divertirse-(que aburrido)-pensó algo cansado, de pronto se le ocurre una idea al ver a un viejo barbudo y ebrio, se acerca, y mientras el viejo se recargaba en la silla bebiendo, él se acerca y mueve la silla provocando que caiga para atrás, lanzando el baso en el que bebía y el cual callo en la cabeza de otro cliente, el cual por la sorpresa lanzo la mesa en la que comía y la estrello con otra mesa donde el pobre kristtof iba a sacar el dinero para pagar la cuenta de la comida de los otros clientes y Eugene con quienes perdió el juego de cartas (me lo debe agradecer, después se quedara pobre si no deja de perder ¬_¬) todo se volvió un caos con todo mundo golpeándose y vasos llenos de vino, cerveza y platos de comida volando por los aires y cayendo encima de casi todos, y unas princesas (Anna y Rapunzel) junto a una reina (Elsa) además de un castaño y un rubio (ni falta hace que los mencione) que se cubrían como podían camino a la puerta, en cuanto a Jack, el veía su obra al otro lado de la ventana porque salió antes de que comenzara el alboroto, riéndose a carcajadas, eso sí era lo mejor que había hecho… por ahora claro está.

XXX con las vict… quiero decir los clientes XXX

-OIGAN, PAREN YA!-grito un sujeto algo robusto que vendría siendo el sueño, todos se callaron-¿quién hiso todo esto?-pregunto furioso, luego todos voltearon a todas partes pero no encontraron nada, después de eso vieron que volaba un viejo cartelón de los que solían poner para buscar criminales, callo entre ellos y todos a coro rugieron furiosos-RAIDER!-.

XXX con los escapados XXX

En este momento estaban en otra parte del bosque, en la que casi nadie iba, todos respirando muy agitadamente porque sabían que Jack hiso eso pero los culparían a ellos, bueno no todos iban cansados, Jack iba riendo muy feliz y Kristtof-muchas gracias, poco más y yo pagaba la cuenta, me salvaste amigo-dijo alegre y Jack solo puso una sonrisa socarrona.

(-EL TE SALBO?!, EL TE SALBO?!, YO TE SALBE CON UN DEMONIO!, AGRADESEME A MI QUE YO LO ESCRIBI-grita furioso master , que lo único que evitaba que pateara a kristtof eran Barby y su nueva compañera azura-ya calmate, no lo mates-le pide Barby la cual hacia lo que podía para sostenerlo-luego no podrás continuar tu encantador fic-continua azura que hacía lo mismo, en eso predalien deja a master inconsciente gracias a un golpe que le dio en la cabeza con la sartén de Punzie, las chicas mirándolo raro-¿Qué? Si no lo hacia ubiara pasado algo grave-convenciéndolas)

En este momento Elsa estaba regañado a Jack por sus acciones, si no fueran novios, uno juraría ver a una madre regañando a su hijo, peor no podía estar, después de un descanso, no había señal de Max, y según Punzie no volverían al castillo hasta tener de nuevo sus cosas lo cual era un problema porque en ese pleito aunque los chicos no se ensuciaron mucho, las chicas se encontraban con los vestidos llenos de vino y uno que otro pedazo de comida, además ellas también se ensuciaron-¿Cómo lavaremos esto?-pregunta Elsa-bueno por aquí hay un pequeño rio con una pequeña cascada, podemos ir hay-dijo Rapunzel entonces como estaba cerca de donde estaban-chicos, iremos a lavar esto, esperen aquí-dijo Anna a los tres chiflados… que diga sus novios, recibiendo un asentimiento de ellos.

Las chicas llegaron al pequeño rio y se quitaron sus vestidos, para poder lavarlos, pero-valla, esto está muy agradable-dijo Anna, la cual no pudo resistir y se metió al rio-Anna, solo lavamos nuestros vestidos, no tomamos un baño-dijo Elsa, pero fue cortada por Rapunzel, Elsa ya sabiendo que no podía discutir con su hermana y su prima solo suspiro y se juntó con ellas, después de unos minutos las tres chicas se daban un relajante baño bajo la pequeña cascada del rio.

(-quiero-dijeron unos completamente embobados master y predalien que caminaban como zombis con las manos extendidas, estaban sangrando de la nariz por lo que veían y/o pensaban con acerca de las tres chicas, azura y Barby asian lo que podían para detenerlos-ya paren par de pervertidos!-dijo furiosa Barby)

XXX con los chicos XXX

-estoy AAAAABUUUURRIIIDO-dijo Jack con mucho pesar-yo igual-continuo Kristtof-y yo-dijo Eugene, los tres estaban sentados en unas rocas junto a unos árboles-porque rayos se…-dijo Jack pero se detuvo cuando escucho algo, los otros dos también-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto Eugene en guardia, si es que a guardia es ponerse en una ridícula pose de carate muy mal hecha, entonces los tres vieron a lo lejos a un caballo blanco-MAX!-gritaron al unísono comenzando a perseguir al caballo para recuperar lo que les pertenecía. Max al darse cuenta de ellos, se echó a correr para seguir con ese juego, los chicos solo pensaban-(BOY A GANAR ESTE ENDEMONIADO JUEGO!)-fue lo que todos pensaron al perseguir al caballo.

Estuvieron persiguiéndolo en círculos un largo rato, hasta que se hartaron, Jack en un intento desesperado salto al caballo el cual al notarlo se empezó a mover bruscamente como si fuera un rodeo, entonces empezó a correr con los otros dos persiguiéndolo y Jack luchando por no caerse de él, empezaban a salir de los árboles, Jack logro tomar la bolsa y su Kyado, cuando Max iba a saltar, entonces por tomar esas cosas lo tiro y callo en el agua-JAJA lo logre, toma eso torpe caballo-dijo alegre pero al sentir algo extraño se dio la vuelta-¿pero qué?-pregunto pero lo siguiente lo hiso querer salir volando, frente a él estaban los chicos temblando de miedo y no solo ellos, sino las tres chicas las cuales estaban en el agua DESNUDAS frente a él, ellas al ver eso solo hicieron una cosa-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron se cubrieron como podían y Punzie, de quien sabe dónde saco un sartén y le empezó a dar a Jack en la cabeza, el cual solo se disculpaba con las completamente avergonzadas chicas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte, termine-dice un alegre master con unos chichones en la cabeza-SIIII! Capitulo nuevo!-dicen las entusiasmadas Barby y azura- genial amigo-dice predalien sonriendo, en eso master recuerda algo- azura ya te di uno de los regalos que fue una enorme caja de chocolates verdad-pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento-bien te daré el segundo regalo-dise abriendo una puerta donde aparecieron unos Jack y Elsa sonrientes-hoy conocerás en persona a Jack y a Elsa-dice master-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA-exclama una feliz azura dándole un abrazo apretado de veras a master casi rompiéndole la espalda para enseguida ir con nuestros protagonistas para conocerlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap. 11.- regreso a Arendelle

Regresan con algo inesperado como el premio de ganar el juego y Jack y Elsa tendrán una escena muy cómica por el ``incidente´´ del lago.

Espero les guste, por fis comenten y díganme. Por favor.


	11. Chapter 11

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-dice alegremente y algo golpeado master- esperamos que muy bien-dice un igual de golpeado predalien-si además de que les agradecemos por leer, también por sus favoritos y que sigan esta hermosa historia-dice una azura muy feliz con una caja de chocolate que master le dio para que pasaran todos en grupo como amigos-yo agradezco que vengan a mi concierto-dice Barby la cual tenía la guitarra que master le dio cuando se unió al grupo, y los cuatro hicieron una banda, por eso master y predalien estaban golpeados, Barby según ella los estaba ``corrigiendo´´ cuando ensayaban-bueno sin más quiero que disfruten el capítulo y perdonen por no subirlo antes pero tuve problemas en la escuela, recuerden que soy estudiante-dise un apenado master.

INFORMO: este capítulo será más corto solo por esta vez para dar más espacio a los personajes del OKAME para celebrar las más de mil doscientas visitas al fanfic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estamos en el castillo con unas Elsa, Punzie y Anna ya vestidas y muy, muy rojas, un muy golpeado y maltrecho Jack y unos divertidos Kristtof y Eugene que se reían de la mala suerte del peliblanco, el cual estaba tirado en un sillón de la habitación y las tres chicas dándoles la espalda aunque ya un poco más calmadas-o vamos chicas no fue para tanto-dijo Eugene-tiene razón, fue un accidente, además no debieron hacerle eso a Jack, solo miren como quedo-continua Kristtof, eso hiso a las chicas calmarse un poco más y entonces se dieron la vuelta-está bien, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo serena como siempre Elsa-es cierto, fuimos muy duras con el-dijo Punzie, y en efecto, después de que ella empezara con su sartén las otras dos fueron con los puños a pesar de ser chicas-sí, solo mírenlo-dice Anna viendo al maltrecho Jack.

Después del resto de la semana Rapunzel no les decía cuál era el premio solo decía-se los diré cuando se vallan-pero nada más, ni pista, ni nada, pero hoy era el día que se irían y regresarían a Arendelle al cual Elsa quería llegar para ver a sus dos ``hijos´´ que serían Olaf y Marshmallow ya que ella los creo los veía como algo así.

Todos estaban en el puerto, la princesa y la reina de Arendelle, el amante del hielo, el espirito, y los reyes, princesa y ex bandido de Corona, se estaban en sus despedida-bueno chicos es hora de que les de su premio-dijo Punzie felizmente, dejando a los de Arendelle emocionados, por fin sabrían que era ese premio, los reyes, que ya sabían de que iba el juego porque se los dijo su hija solo sonríen de forma alegre, entonces Rapunzel se acerca a sus primas y al peliblanco con las manos en la espalda escondiendo algo, llego y con una enorme sonrisa le extendió las manos a sus primas y lo que vieron los sorprendió, era una maseta que tenía flor dorada muy hermosa y algo resplandeciente, los dejo sorprendidos, se supone que no hubo más de una y esa fue la que hiso dorado el cabello de Rapunzel- qu_ que es esto Punzie- pregunto muy cohibida Elsa-es una flor del sol, es su premio-dijo alegremente-pero solo era una según nos avías contado-dijo sorprendido kristtof-bueno, es que, verán…

XXX FLASH BACK XXXX

Eugene y Rapunzel ya llevaban una semana de que vivían en el castillo con los recién descubiertos padres de Rapunzel, y entonces dado que no habían tenido tiempo, fueron a la torre en la que solía vivir le ex rubia para tomar sus pertenencias, llevaban a Max para ayudarlos a cargar con las cosas posiblemente extras, en el castillo le podrían dar cosas nuevas, pero ella no quería molestar a nadie con eso-oye, y tienes idea de que es lo que te llevaras-dijo el castaño a su ahora novia de ojos verde-pues yo creo que sería bueno llevarme mis pinturas, también mi juego de ajedrez, o los libros de mi estante, una vasija que esculpí, mi espejo de mano y…-después de una larga, laaaaaaaarga lista ya estaban a los pies de la torre, ya con todo el equipaje de Rapunzel, la cual en una pequeña bolsa que llevo cargaba un pequeño espejo y unos peines, mientras Eugene y Max tenían un montón de maletas pesadas sobre sus respectivas espaldas-a esperen olvide algo-dice Punzie sacándoles un quejido a ambos sirv… que diga amigos, entonces sube y busca por toda la torre debajo de tapetes, en los sillones y colchones, pero no encuentra nada, entonces recordó que no busco bajo el cabello largo que le habían cortado, lo tomo y lo arrojo por la ventana y en efecto encontró lo que buscaba, una torpe uña de guitarra, la cual tenía Max, entonces bajo para encontrarse con el montón de cabello que había tirado y los cargueros.

Cuando estaban por irse el cabello cortado que Rapunzel había tirado extrañamente comenzó a brillar, deshaciéndose en pequeños destellos de luz dorada y dejando un brillo en el pasto, los castaños y el caballo se acercan y llegan justo cuando la luz desaparece viendo con asombro que estaba plantada una flor, una completamente dorada y bella flor.

XXXX FIN DEL FLASH BACK XXXXXX

Todos memos los Reyes y el caballo estaban con la boca abierta, eso los dejo muy sorprendidos pero col el tiempo que pasaron con Punzie sorpresas era lo que sobraba, cuando se la dio a sus primas la reina y el rey se acercaron-Elsa, Anna tenemos un favor que pedirles-comenzó el rey recibiendo una afirmación de la reina de Arendelle-dado que Rapunzel será la Reina pronto queríamos que ella fuera con ustedes para que pueda ver su reino y que la ayuden a que aprenda como dirigirlo-dijo la reina de forma calmada pero con una pequeña sonrisa-de verdad-pregunto alegremente Punzie como una niña chiquita, los reyes rieron un poco por la actitud de su hija y asintieron en respuesta-BIEN!-dijo la castaña abrasando a sus padres para luego dirigirse con sus primas, al igual que su novio para ser detenidos antes de abordar-que es ese ruido- pregunto la Reina, cuando de pronto dicho ruido fue identificado como el galope de un caballo, el cual tras ser identificado se vio a Max, el cual llego como rayo al puerto, con un camaleón en la cabeza, Pascal estaba agarrado del pelo de Max todo tieso, ese fue un viajecito algo fuerte para el pobre camaleón-chicos, vinieron a despedirnos-pregunto Eugene, los animales negaron-¿Qué?, entonces que hacen aquí-pregunto con un puchero- lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue que ambos entraron con ellos al barco, el caballo normal y el camaleón en el hombro de Rapunzel- yo creo que vendrán también-dijo kristtof señalando lo obvio.

Todos los que estaban abordo se estaban despidiendo, espeto Jack que estaba en el mástil atando unas cuerdas pero sin afectar al barco, esa sería una broma épica y el pobre tonto que callera en ella una vez se fueran a los camarotes vería lo ``genial´´ que es Jack frost. El pobre no se imaginaba en nada lo que iba a sufrir por esa tonta broma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corte, hola amigos, en verdad perdón por no haber hecho más largo este capítulo pero como dije al principio es para celebrar las visitas que ha tenido la historia y también para dar protagonismo a los autores que aparecen en los Okame, compréndanlo por favor, esque solo salen en un tramo corto del principio y el final por eso hoy, solo hoy lo cambiare (y en otras ocaciones especiales para agradecer, festejar, dedicar a algún otro autor por su participación, etc.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAME

HOLA CHICOS-dice una muy feliz azura a los dos presentes en el estudio que eran predalien y Barby-¿Qué pasa azura?-pregunta predalien el cual estaba algo cansado después de haber pasado por unos zombis que lo molestan en su historia para venir aquí-hola azura- responde Barby al saludo de azura de forma alegre-oigan, master me dijo que nos esperaba en la pista que esta atrás del estudio, para darnos una sorpresa-dice una sonriente azura-y ¿qué creen que sea?-pregunta Barby-pues conociendo a master yo me esperaría a ver pues unas veces ni se diga lo que hace-dijo divertido predalien, entonces los tres llegaron a la pista y ni señal de master-MASTER!-llamo Barby y azura al mismo tiempo-master ya estamos aquí-dice predalien, en eso se escucha un extraño ruido, como algo cayendo, se escucha un poco más fuerte a cada segundo, voltean hacia arriba viendo una sombra, se hacen unos metros para tras y que bien que lo hicieron, frente a ellos estaba master sentado sobre algo, una creatura extraña, era como un león pero la cabeza y las patas delanteras eran de un águila, tenía alas, y plumas en su cola; eso era un grifo.

Hola chicos-saludo master a sus amigos todavía sobre el grifo-wow, master quien es este amigo-pregunto predalien acercándose al grifo que le gruño, entonces se alejó un poco-bueno, predalien, primero no es él, es ella-dijo master identificando que el grifo era hembra-y su nombre es lady-dijo alegremente bajando de la grifo- es muy linda-dice Barby-si lo es-apoyo azura-gracias chicas, pero bueno a lo que bine-dice master descargando unas cosas de lady- bueno ya saben que tengo barias mascotas, verdad-las chicas negaron-yo ya lo sabía, tú me lo dijiste en una pelea que tuvimos pero que no acabamos-dijo predalien-bueno lady es una de ellas y es la más linda que tengo, como sea es hora de los regalos-dice master-REGALOS!-dicen felices las chicas-si para celebrar que llevo más de diez capítulos y que tienen más de mil visitas, además de agradecerles por salir conmigo en el Okame-dijo feliz.

GRACIAS!-dijeron muy emocionados los tres-bien, predalien-dice master, predalien da un paso al frente-toma por ser el primero que me ayudo-dijo dándole una especie de ametralladora con una sierra en la parte debajo del cañón-es la pistola de Marcus fénix de HALO eso espero que te ayude con los zombis en tu fis-dijo viendo la cara de predalien que estaba muy feliz-Barby-la mencionada pasa alfrente-espera por favor-dice master acercándose a lady-chiquita vamos, entrégamelo-le pide a la grifo quien lo ve por un pequeño momento antes de frotar su cabeza con la mejilla de master, en eso le da un huevo-gracias-le menciona a su Grifo dándole el huevo a Barby que lo ve confundida-bueno, mira este es un huevo de grifo, pensé que te gustaría, son muy amables y grandes amigos, además a quien no le gusta volar-estremeciendo a predalien porque recordó un accidente con un avión, Barby acepta feliz el huevo-azura-la mencionada se acerca-bueno para ti tengo esto-dandole una gran caja de chocolate y un boleto para Disney Works para conocer a las princesas y príncipes que quiera-gracias-dijo muy feliz azura.

-esto es genial Master-dijo Barby montada en una hidra de dos cabezas junto a azura-si lo es-dijo azura, en este momento estaban en una carrera de equipo de chicos contra chicas-si lo sé, y me sorprende que Luther las dejara montarlo, él no se fía de extraños-dice master refiriéndose a la Hidra-master, master, master, master, lo que pasa esque solo hiso falta algo de toque femenino-dijo Barby y tanto ella como azura hicieron una pose ``sexy´´ sacándoles tremendas gotas de sudor a predalien y a master, junto a ceverus pues ellos lo montaban a el-como sea, nosotros ganaremos-dice predalien –si, somos mejores-continuo master-ya veremos-dijeron ambas-que les parece apostar-dijo master viéndolas desafiante-tú dirás-dijo azura-si ganamos nosotros, azura no te daré mas chocolate, y Barby meteré a Jenny al OKAME-dijo master sonriendo orgulloso-NOOOOOO-Fue el sonido de los gritos de las chicas-y si ganamos nosotras predalien y tu serán nuestros mayordomos por tres capítulos-dijo azura muy alegre-echo-dijo predalien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LISTO ahora sé que lo hice corto pero fue por el caso especial y ni yo sabía que lograría tanto, gracias de veras ahora espero les haya gustado, y en verdad aprecio a los participantes del OKAME, les agradezco.

El siguiente capítulo será normal lo prometo, pero no daré intro para dejarlos más en suspenso. Asta otra.


	12. Chapter 12

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-saluda felizmente master que en ese momento estaba llevándoles a azura y a Barby unas revistas y algo de chocolate, tenía puesto un traje-master anda apúrate, quiero mis chocolates-le grita azura desde el sillón de tres asientos en el que estaba acostada viendo la película de Frozen-ya voy-dice llevándoles las cosas-bueno amigos como pueden ver tanto yo como predalien perdimos la apuesta pero lo bueno es que yo no hago lo que le mandan a el jajaja-dice aliviado y cumple su encargo.

Con predalien-porque me toca hacer esto-dice fastidiado pues estaba limpiando y preparando el baño de burbujas que Barby pidió- la próxima no hare apuestas y golpeare a master si las menciona-dijo muy molesto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EN ESE MOMENTO XXXXX

Jack estaba volando muy asustado de su novia, Elsa la reina de Arendelle, la cual estaba llena de pintura y un letrero raro colgado que decía ``caíste ´´ y como no estarlo si ella le estaba disparando rayos de hielo pues al parecer su broma si resulto pero no como él quería…

XXXX FLASH BACK XXXX

Después de que termino de atar la cuerda del mástil Jack se fue con los demás para ver zarpar, solo le quedaba esperar a ver al pobre tonto que fuera a los camarotes y listo, se reiría por un largo tiempo-oigan chicos estoy algo cansada, me iré a recostar-dijo, para mala suerte de Jack, la vos de Elsa, mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta de los camarotes-(o no)-pensó asustado Jack, rápidamente se puso delante de Elsa-segura, pero y si encontramos una ballena-decía tratando de disimular su nerviosismo-si Jack estoy segura-tratando de pasar-pe_pero, el mar se ve muy bonito-decía igual-Jack que pasa, porque estas así-pregunto no muy convencida viendo a su novio de reojo, este solo negó alegando que estaba bien-si tu dices-pasando a Jack el cual lentamente se empezó a alejar al ver que no podía detenerla, pero….

Se escucha unos fuertes ruidos en los que se resaltaba, una salpicadura, un tambaleo, un gato maullando como grito, un elefante y unas trompetas, Jack muy asustado empieza a voltear con los ojos serrados, los abre lenta, lenta, pero lentamente y ve que a Elsa le callo pintura morada y amarilla, tenía una cuerda en su hombro derecho, tenía una cubeta en la cabeza y desprendía un aura asesina ella por unos segundos se quitó la cubeta y miro furiosa a Jack por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Jack, los demás veían esto muy aterrados, incluso Max, entonces por obras del castigo divino a Elsa se le ocurre ver para arriba y justo entonces un cartel con una cuerda le cae en el cuello, este decía ``caíste´´, fue entonces que noto una firma pequeña que era de Jack, ahí se desato el pandemónium.

XXX FIN FLASH BACK XXXXX

Ahora hacia lo que podía para que su novia no lo matara ni congelara, mientras los chicos (Eugene y Kristtof) y Max ya estaban preparando un funeral para Jack con fotos, altar, comida y un montón de cosas que ni dios sabe de dónde sacaron, las chicas se debatían si intervenir porque su hermana/prima mataría a su propio novio o solo ver por temor a ser ellas junto al peliblanco, los animales solo se reían del peliblanco y su mala suerte, por otro lado ya estaba atardeciendo pues llevaban en eso casi todo el día, y la luna solo se asomaba, uno hubiera jurado oírla reír si hubiera volteado arriba, pero volviendo con la ``feliz pareja´´ en ese momento Elsa logro atrapar a Jack y ahora le estaba dando la paliza de su vida, en ese momento Elsa mando a volar todo lo que savia de serenidad y tolerancia, el pobre Jack solo rezaba porque su novia no lo matara, literalmente hablando.

Pero como todo en la vida tiene un fin, el del enfado casi homicida de Elsa llego y se calmó un poco, dejando así a un Jack sumamente golpeado, hinchado y maltrecho en el suelo murmurando algo así como ``anotaron las matriculas´´ y otras tonterías sin sentido por lo golpeado que estaba, pero se recuperó al cabo de un par de horas después de que lo dejaran de golpear, solo se levantó del suelo y se fue a dormir para estar preparado para el día siguiente.

XXX día siguiente cerca del puerto de Arendelle XXX

Se ve a los tres chiflados, ósea a los tres aventureros, junto a las dos princesas y la reina de Arendelle recargados en la borda del barco, viendo al reino, los que provenían de Corona (Punzie y Eugene) estaban maravillados por lo lindo que era el reino de las primas de la castaña, mientras los de ese reino estaban orgullosos por eso, pasaron los minutos y en eso llegaron a puerto donde lograron divisar a Sven el reno de kristtof-amigo, como has estado-le pregunta el rubio a su reno el cual lo lame en respuesta el caballo bajo para ver que fuera seguro para todos, Jack dio un salto y aterrizo en el suelo, el reto bajo de forma normal, pero nadie se esperó lo que seguía cuando bajaron-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos-escucharon frente a ellos pero no vieron a nadie-bajo ustedes, volteen para abajo-dijo Jack muy divertido, todos lo hicieron y vieron al pequeño Olaf-KYYYAAAAAA-grito una muy feliz Rapunzel al ver lo lindo que era el pequeño hombre de nieve, al cual en ese momento estaba abrasando por la lindura, los chicos y el caballo junto al camaleón y el reno tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, y las chicas solo querían hacer lo mismo que su prima, pero en eso los guardias llegaron-majestad, me alegro de que regresaran-dijo el que parecía ser el capitán, tras el agradecimiento por lo dicho a los soldados se les explico quiénes eran Rapunzel y Eugene, entonces los escoltaron al castillo.

-ha, que bien es volver-dijo Anna recostándose en la cama de su habitación, siendo observada por los demás que entraron junto con ella-ya lo creo-comento su Hermana-estoy igual-siguió Kristtof-quiero un abraso-dijo el pequeño Olaf, todos solo rieron un poco, Jack se acercó a él, se inclinó a su altura y le dio el abraso, se soltaron y se fue junto a su novia que para su suerte ya lo perdono y estaba calmada, pero como nunca falta un curioso-este es el pequeño del que nos contaron, ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño ex ladrón, recibiendo un sí de parte de Elsa- y ¿dónde está el otro pequeñín que mencionaron?-pregunto divertido, imaginándose a Marshmallow como una copia casi exacta de Olaf, pobre tonto-creo que está en la montaña-dijo Jack, con una cara de sueño y aburrimiento, como si dijese lo más común del mundo.

Todos, tras la petición de Punzie para ir a ver al otro ``hombrecito de nieve´´ se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la montaña, en ese momento Kristtof les decía a Eugene y Punzie como atar a Max al trineo mientras el ataba a Sven pues ellos irían en un trineo jalado por ambos cuadrúpedos mientras Jack cargaba a Elsa y la llevaba volando con el pero tendría que ir cerca de ellos, pero con todo arreglado ya no les pasaría nada, entonces con todo listo, los que jalarían trineos empezaron a avanzar, mientras que la pareja helada los veía desde las alturas, solo había un problema y era que a pesar de que Elsa sabía que Jack no la dejaría caer, eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo, y por dicho miedo el pobre de Jack hacia lo posible por mantener el preciado oxigeno con él y no morir asfixiado por el fuerte agarre de Elsa que se aferraba a su cuello y no le permitía respirar.

(-oye, no crees que has torturado a Jack bastante últimamente-dice un predalien abanicando a una sonriente azura que veía su serie favorita-no me culpes, eso es típico de parejas, además es cómico-dijo dándole galletas en la boca a Barby-predalien por favor abanícame más rápido-dijo azura –si señorita-dijo un resignado predalien-master me traes unas revistas-dijo Barby-a la orden-dijo master, ambos chicos solo pensaban-(odio ser mayordomo)-)

XXXXX un largo rato después XXXXX

Un par de tontos infantiles, uno peliblanco y el otro castaño en ese momento estaban literalmente besando el suelo-dulce suelo firme-decía un Eugene completamente cubierto de nieve, junto a un Jack que agradecía que su novia lo dejo respirar cuando llegaron, y se preguntan porque besaban el suelo, es simple Jack porque al estar cerca del suelo Elsa lo dejo respirar y le quito las preocupaciones a su novia, mientras Eugene estaba cubierto de nieve porque Punzie se estaba divirtiendo como en montaña rusa, pero para su mala suerte cuando ella levanto los brazos sin querer lo golpeo haciendo que callera pero con su pie atorado en una cuerda, siendo arrastrado la mayoría del camino pues Max iba muy rápido, hasta que se detuvieron, en tanto Kristtof solo se reía de lo que les paso a sus amigos, Anna se estaba divirtiendo con Rapunzel haciendo angelitos (la actitud de Punzie sí que es contagiosa) y Sven y Max se miraban como diciendo ``yo gano el desempate´´ tal parecía que ellos estaban en una pequeña carrera, por eso iban muy rápido.

XXXX un rato y unos besos al suelo después XXXX

Estaban caminando por la nieve hasta llegar cerca de las escaleras de nieve, en donde había un montón de nieve acumulada como un montículo enorme-y donde se supone que esta el otro pequeñín de nieve-pregunto Eugene como todo un tonto-pues…-comenzó Jack pero lo corto Eugene de nuevo se supone que veníamos a verlo no, que barato-dijo pateando el montículo, el cual enseguida se levantó y se convirtió en una criatura de nieve enorme, la cual rugió en señal de molestia-haaaaaaaa-grito prácticamente como niña Eugene yéndose a esconder detrás de su novia la cual también se asustó y era Max de tras quien se escondían y el que estaba frente a ellos para protegerlos, después de todo a, pesar de ser un caballo era el capitán de los soldados de Corona, solo negaba a lo patético que podía llegar a ser el castaño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAME

-ODIO MI VIDA-dijo un pobre mente cansado master, pues todo el día tuvo que cumplir los caprichos de azura-yo también odio tu visa viejo-secundo predalien en el mismo estado que el por los pedidos de Barby, ambos solo se dejaron caer de cara en sus camas pues estaban cansados y exhaustos, solo querían descansar y dormir y…-master me traes un chocolate y me alistas mi cama para dormir-grito azura desde otra habitación, haciendo que el pobre master solo se deprima y se levante-ya voy-dijo llorando estilo anime, predalien solo se rio un poco-buena suerte, yo me quedare aquí y dormiré…-dijo apunto de dormir hasta que-predalien prepara mi cena, tengo hambre y no dormiré sin cenar-grito esta ves Barby-ha-suspiro resignado y se fue a cumplir.

-no volveré a apostar, Dijo triste master-si lo haces te golpeare-dijo predalien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, que les pareció, bueno ustedes me dirán.

Lamento la tardanza pero tuve ciertos problemas y algo de falta de inspiración, y quiero pedir que no me dejen de seguir pero hare un anuncio y es de malas noticias pero hasta el último sí.

Quiero dar mi opinión de la sinopsis de los reviews dejada por la usuaria Guest y digo que es una buena idea, además de que tendrá buen futuro y si lo publica lo seguiré, y segundo es, si puede salir en el Okame pero no garantizo que por tanto tiempo dado las malas noticias, y que en verdad le estoy agradecido de ser una nueva seguidora.

MALAS NOTICIAS:

Lamentablemente estamos muy cerca del fin de este fic y eso me entristece de veras, pero tratare de que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de lo que le queda, no acabara todavía pero si pronto, lo lamento.

CAP. 13 ¡¿PUEDO SER HUMANO?!

En este capítulo se verá que dado lo feliz que Jack esta con Elsa, el hombre de la luna le ofrece a Jack una oportunidad de estar con ella como humano, pues como espíritu el viviría por siempre pero ella no.


	13. Chapter 13

Guest es conocida también como jelsanatica

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master muy emocionado-esperamos que bien-dice un alegre predalien-y hoy queremos anunciar que…-comienza Barby para ser seguida de Master-tendremos una nueva integrante-dice master para luego acercarse a un telón-les presento a Guest-dice jalando la cuerda del telón revelando a la nueva integrante-HOLA-dice muy alegre por poder ser parte del grupo- es ella la que dijo que era mejor fan que yo-menciono una molesta azura viendo a Guest-eh, pues… eh-master no sabía cómo explicarle-si soy yo, soy más fan de master que tú y Barby-dijo viéndola muy desafiante a azura que, para desgracia de master, hiso lo mismo-a mí no me molesta, master es mi amigo pero no soy fanática excesiva-dijo Barby aliviando un poco a master, pero las otras dos no se dejaban de ver como desafiándose-aquí va a correr sangre-dijo asustado predalien-lo sé-dijo master llorando a cascadas-yo soy su fan número uno-dijo Guest-no, esa soy yo-dijo azura-no, yo-fue Guest-NO, YO, y yo lo conozco de antes-azura, las dos siguieron así hasta que –MASTER, QUIEN ES TU MEJOR FAN Y AMIGA-gritaron/preguntaron al unísono, pero para sorpresa de todos en lugar de master había una nota que decía ``Salí a almorzar y este es el regalo de bien venida de Guest´´ señalando una caja algo grande con chocolates.

Fuera de ahí con un master montando a ceverus –nos salvamos amigo-dijo al perro que solo lo miro con una de sus cabezas, se estremeció un poco y siguió corriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paso un rato para calmar al gran monstruo de nieve y explicarle al par de castaños que era inofensivo, a Punzie le pareció lindo después de un rato y ahora le abrasaba una de sus piernas pues Marshmallow era muy grande, Eugene todavía le tenía miedo y se mantenía cerca de Max, pero de momento todos se estaban divirtiendo y solo querían seguir un rato hay con los dos hombres de nieve, pero ya entrado el atardecer obviamente tenían que regresar para llegar al castillo antes del anochecer, así que ataron a Max y a Sven a los trineos y comenzaron una carrera para ver quién era el más rápido mientras Jack nuevamente intentaba atraer aire a sus pulmones, pues nuevamente Elsa se aferraba de su cuello asustada por la altura.

XXXXX en la noche, entrada del castillo XXXXX

Estaban llegando ya después de un largo rato de juego y viaje y otra carrera que esta ves tanto Kristtof como Eugene estaban manejando sus respectivos trineos, pero Jack gano la carrera dado que cuando vio el castillo fue lo más rápido posible para que su novia lo dejara respirar, y para su suerte lo logro a tiempo-aire, dulce aire te extrañe-decía Jack respirando bocanadas grandes-lo siento mucho Jack, lamento aborte apretado muy fuerte-decía una muy apenada y avergonzada Elsa-no hay problema-dijo para calmarla, lo cual funciono y Elsa y él se fueron a la Habitación de Elsa para dormir, lo realmente lado era verlos irse tomados de la mano como una hermosa pareja, la hermana y prima de Elsa solo los veían alejarse pensando en lo lindo y romántico que eso se veía, imaginándose a ellas y sus novios respectivos, mientras ellos solo los veían y pensaban en-que cursi-dijeron al unísono recibiendo un sartenazo en la cabeza cada uno.

XXXX con la feliz pareja XXXX

Era de noche, solo de noche, muy, muy hermosa y linda noche, todos en el gran castillo de Arendelle dormían, todos espeto una persona, o debería de decir espíritu, Jack Frost, era el único que en ese momento no estaba dormido, solo estaba ahí, viendo la luna desde el balcón, él se había dormido con su novia antes, pero por una razón el despertó solo, como si quisiera estar despierto hay viendo la luna, sin saber nada, pero eso a Jack no le importaba, savia que si salía en busca de la luna como las veces anteriores, no lo dejaría volver con Elsa, eso era algo que no quería, ella para él era todo, desde que le pidió que se volviera su novia, pero había un problema, él era inmortal y bien lo sabía, mientras Elsa era una humana, savia que la luna lo alejo no por no dejarlo ser Feliz, sino por no hacerlo sufrir sabiendo que puede sufrir por enamorarse de una humana, él lo supo bien desde hace mucho, pero el solo quería creer que con Elsa nada malo le pasaría, ni a ella ni a él, se volteó a verla durmiendo-yo en verdad te amo-dijo dándole un beso, a pesar de que estuviera dormida ella a sus ojos (y los míos) se veía muy Hermosa, hermosa como un ángel, uno que no quería dejar ir.

Pasaba un largo rato y Jack no podía dormir, solo sentía como alguien le hablaba, lo llamaba, él sabía que era la luna nuevamente, estaba seguro, pero no iría, no importaba cuanto lo llamara, solo se quedó ahí queriendo conciliar el sueño junto a su querida reina de las nieves, pero seguía, no podía, desesperado pero con cuidado se levantó, tomo su bastón y fue directo al balcón, viendo de cara a la luna llena-¿qué quieres?-fue su pregunta de forma algo ceca, sin respuesta, solo unos extraños ruidos, como susurros, era lo único que escucho-¿Qué?-pregunto al no haber oído bien, de nuevo los susurros, pero algo más claros pero aun así no entendibles-¿Qué?-pregunto nuevamente- ``sé cómo puedes estar con ella´´ -se escuchó, dejado algo sorprendido a Jack, esa era la primera vez que la luna le decía algo-¿dices la verdad?-fue su pregunta, solo recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, escuchando la explicación que la luna le daría .

``sé que te e causado mucho dolor Jack y cuando vi que te empezabas a enamorar de una humana, te aleje porque sabía que te causaría más dolor, pero he visto lo feliz que eres con ella, y lo que has hecho por ella, y tengo una forma de que seas feliz y puedas vivir, crecer y morir junto a ella, si es que lo deseas´´ dejando claramente sorprendido al señor del invierno, el cual no dudo y pregunto-¿Cómo?-el aria lo que fuera.

``si quieres estar con ella abra precios, los cuales serán que cuando mueras, volverás a ser espíritu, y hasta el día que descubras lo que eres (ósea el día que se deshaga de pich junto a los guardianes y descubra sus centro) en compensa de todo el dolor que te cause podrás verla de nuevo, verla, hablarle pero no se quedara contigo, pero hasta que no lo entiendas no recordaras nada, de quien fue ni de qué forma vivieron, pero solo cuando superes su muerte serás libre´´ Jack estaba conmocionado, no sabía que hacer pero él no entendía, pero no le importaba no recordar, él sabía que llegaría el día que entendiera y sabría que pudo vivir feliz, entonces hiso la pregunta que lo atormentaba-¿Qué debo hacer?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA y perdón por haber hecho el capítulo corto pero me gusta ponerlos en suspenso así que no me digan nada por favor.

ACLARACION para nueva amiga:

Guest o jelsanatica, (prefiero llamarte guest) no me molesta u que me llames ciber-amigo, al contrario, me alaga y yo te considero igual, y espera y sigue leyendo el resto.

ACLARACION para lectores:

Mis queridos lectores, como e anunciado antes el fin de este fic se acerca pero aun no y quiero informar que gracias de nuevo a Guest, y por lo que yo he visto de mi otra amiga azura (que espero que las dos no se maten entre sí en el Okame) cuando el fic finalice hare una secuela pero no de nuestra pareja protagonista sino de una pequeña sorpresa que tengo planeada pero que aguantaran hasta el último capítulo. La secuela saldrá si puedo 3 días después del final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAME

Las dos grandes fans de la historia de master y también amigas del mismo en este momento estaban haciendo algo muy bizarro a ojos de predalien y Barby-EL ES MIO!-grito una algo agitada Guest jalando un brazo del pobre master que si seguía así se quedaría manco-NO, MIO!-grito azura la cual hiso lo mismo con el otro brazo, desde hace un largo rato, master estaba siendo jalado por ambas chicas que discutían entre ellas y le preguntaban-quien es tu mejor amiga master-pregunto inocentemente Guest con un aura inocente pero que solo le dio más terror a master-verdad que soy yo-dijo azura igual de inocente-he, bueno… he-master solo se moría del puro miedo que les generaban sus amigas, la cosa es que a master le costaba decidir, Guest era una gran fan y amiga en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla, y azura igualmente, la cosa era que eran parecidas, grandes y alegres amigas, grandes fanáticas de la historia de master, por lo visto chicas muy, muy competitivas y si se lo proponían aterradoras, pero a fin de cuantas muy buenas amigas y personas, era un dilema para master-a ver, ya, porque no hacen un juego-dijo Barby salvando a master-un juego?- preguntaron las chicas al unísono-sí, un juego de preguntas, master les hará una pregunta, y la que conteste más correctamente será la mejor fan y amiga de master-dijo a lo que las chicas se pusieron a pensar y master solo pudo palidecer, al principio lo salvaron pero ahora le cavaban más profundo al oyó de su tumba-ACEPTAMOS-dijeron decididas, mirándose desafiantemente, predalien solo- jajajajjajajajajajajaja no jaja puedo jaja creer jajaja-solo se burlaba de la mala suerte de su amigo mientras el solo pensaba-(estoy muerto)-


	14. Chapter 14

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master algo feliz de seguir vivo, en este momento estaba usando un traje de anunciador-esperamos que muy bien-dijo un predalien que hacia lo que podía para no reírse, el también usaba un traje de anunciador-damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a: LAS PREGUNTAS DEL BUEN MASTER, un juego que consiste en obtener puntos para saber quién es la mejor amiga o fan de master, y nuestras participantes: la alegre y entusiasta azura-dijo Barby como toda una dama de esas que salen en los shows de la TV-HOAL-saluda azura-y la más nueva del grupo que tenemos, la gran fanática: Guest-dijo de nuevo Barby-HOLA-dijo ella- bien participantes, recuerden que cada pregunta correcta es un paso a ser mejor fan de master y también la ganadora, aparte de ganar ese derecho, ganara una dotación de un año completo de: CHOCOLATES, y no cualquier tipo de chocolates, sino que serán de los chocolates suizos de las mejores marcas, junto a un rico jarabe para helado-dijo Barby nuevamente como anunciadora de TV-YO GANARE-dijeron al unísono-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era algo muy malo lo que pasaba en este momento, en el castillo de Arendelle la reina, su hermana y su prima estaban muy conmocionadas, al parecer alguien había robado la flor que Punzie les había dado, los chicos rubio y castaño estaban tratando en vano de calmarlas y para colmo, Jack no estaba por ningún lado-donde puede estar-dijo una Elsa angustiada-seguro que está bien, tranquila Elsa-dijo su prima tratando de calmarla, siendo seguida por Anna-Punzie tiene razón, él sabe cuidarse, solo cálmate por favor Elsa-dijo la pelirroja- chicas, chicas solo traten de ver que le pudo pasar a Jack, ver una razón para no estar-dijo kristtof, dejando a las chicas pensando por qué no estaría Jack, él no tenía razones para irse o si, hubieran seguido pensando de no ser que junto a ellas apareció una sirvienta-señorita Elsa, hay una carta para usted-dijo entregándoles dicha carta dejando a las dos princesas y reina sorprendidas, ellas no esperaban nada-gracias-dijo tomándola, notando enseguida que la carta estaba cubierta de escarcha, y no por su causa, de inmediato las tres chicas y los dos chicos fueron a un pequeño estudio que Elsa suele usar.

Entraron y serraron, saco la carta del sobre y la comenzó a leer en vos alta-``Elsa, probablemente estés preocupada por el hecho de que no estoy, pero es algo importante, por favor, no importa lo que bala en esta carta, síguela leyendo´´-decía la carta o parte de ella, confundiéndola tanto a ella como a sus escuchas-``como yo supongo, sabrán ya que la flor dorada no está, pues yo la tome, Elsa, hay un gran problema, entre tú y yo, ese problema es que, aunque seamos novios sigues siendo humana, pero yo soy un espíritu´´-decía la carta impactando a las y los presentes-``por eso temo que no podríamos estar juntos, no como somos´´-leyó Elsa comenzando a entristecer, no quería estar de nuevo sola, no de nuevo, no aguantaría-``por eso tome la flor, creo que hay una forma de que podamos estar juntos´´-sorprendiéndolos de nuevo-``no sé como pero la flor me ayudara a poder estar contigo, pero no como espíritu, sino como humano, si quieres saber cómo, vengan al lago que esta poco más allá de la montaña´´-era el final da la carta, dejando algo intrigados a todos, como era posible que un espíritu se convirtiera en un humano-hay que ir-dijo Elsa para de inmediato llamar a un sirviente-prepara por favor un caballo-dijo-tres-dijo Rapunzel junto a Anna-voy por Sven-dijo Kristtof-yo por Max-dijo Eugene, Elsa los empezó a ver-no te dejare ir sola, somos hermanas-dijo feliz Anna, generando una sonrisa en Elsa, entonces prepararon a los caballos y al reno y comenzaron a galopar, durante un largo rato, pasaron justo donde quedaba la montaña-hola-dijo Olaf que estaba hay-Olaf que haces aquí-pregunto Anna, bajándose del caballo-bueno es que Jack me pidió que si los veía les dijera que fueran al otro lado de la montaña, y que a lo mejor cuando a anocheciera verían algo grande-dijo el pequeño hombre de nieve haciendo a los demás ver a la montaña, después al cielo, el cual mostraba el atardecer, pronto anochecería-vamos rápido-dijo Elsa, comenzando nuevamente el galope, pero un poco más calmado, ya que estaban cerca, por el momento.

Llegaron a una pequeña zona despejada, bajando de los caballos y el reno-ya estamos aquí-dijo Kristtof-pero donde esta Jack-pregunto Elsa intranquila-quizás más adelante, pero…miren-dijo Eugene señalando la luna, era más grande de lo normal, incluso llena no tenía ese volumen, ahora era como si estuviera más cerca de la tierra, en una zona específica, el lago de más adelante, fueron hay muy curiosos, sorprendiéndose de lo que veían, el lago se había congelado, pero estaban en verano, quisieron ver más pero de pronto Jack apareció caminando al centro del lago, colocando la flor dorada en el centro e inclinándose-comenzare con la canción que me dijiste-dijo viendo a la luna.

(La canción la invente yo pero me base en la original de Rapunzel, es que no se me ocurría nada)

-flor que da fulgor,

Con tu brillo fiel,

Regresa lo que soy

A lo que un día fui,

Devuélveme mi ser,

El que un día perdí

Y vuelve lo que fue

A lo que fue-

Los oyentes al escuchar la canción se preguntaron qué aria, pero eso lo respondió lo siguiente, la flor dorada comenzó a brillar, pero algo raro, comenzó también a elevarse del suelo, brillando un poco más intenso, segando a los presentes, más a Jack, entonces la luz empezó a ir hacia Jack, atravesándolo, provocando que él se arrodillara, escuchando una voz ``se feliz´´ decía dicha voz, la luz empezó a salir del cuerpo de Jack el cual comenzó a flotar y a medida que salía, el pelo de Jack le salían mechones castaños, su piel se bronceaba y sus ojos cambiaban de azules a cafés, así hasta que su pelo se volvió castaño por completo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y delante de, él una hermosa flor pero no dorada como el sol, sino blanca como la nieve, después de esa sorpresa Elsa fue directo a el-Jack-dijo abrasando al sorprendido ex espíritu, que tras darse cuento se levantó y correspondió el abraso, para luego ver a sus demás amigos-hola-dijo a los demás mientras sonreía, para después proceder a verse-como me veo-pregunto Anna se acercó sacando un pequeño espejo que le mostro a Jack-funciono-se dijo viéndose al espejo y tocando su mejilla con su mano derecha-sí, funciono-dijo Punzie, después de eso Jack vio a Elsa que estaba a un lado suyo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual ella correspondió, entonces Jack rápidamente la abraso y la levantó un poco del suelo comenzando a dar vueltas muy feliz, Elsa se sorprendió un poco pero igualmente lo abraso, después de unos minutos partieron nuevamente al castillo, pero más rápido esta vez para poder llegar a tiempo.

XXXX SALTO DEL TIEMPO, UN AÑO XXXX

Un año ha transcurrido desde que Jack se había convertido en humano, en ese tiempo comenzó a vivir en el castillo y Punzie y Eugene se avían ido de nuevo a Corona, ahora Jack tenía la apariencia de un chico de veinte aunque no había cambiado mucho que digamos, y Elsa de diez y nueve, entonces, con Jack el en este momento estaba caminando hacia el estudio donde Elsa hacia sus deberes, ahora usaba un traje color blanco con detalles dorados, esperando encontrar como decirle algo muy importante a Elsa, llego a la puerta y entro encontrando a la rubia haciendo un poco de papeleo-Jack-dijo viéndolo que se acercaba-Elsa he estado pensando en algo muy importante-dijo algo incómodo-que cosa-pregunto insegura-bueno he estado pensando que tal vez…tu y yo… no funcionemos como novios-dijo Jack viendo la montaña por la ventana, dejado muy intrigada a Elsa-¿qué?-pregunto muy cohibida-lo que has oído así que…-comenzó, para luego arrodillarse y sacar una pequeña caja-creo que funcionaríamos mejor como otra cosa, Elsa, dime, aceptas casarte conmigo-dijo Jack revelando un hermoso anillo de plata con pequeños grabados y una hermosa jema color zafiro coronándolo, dejando a una Elsa sumamente sorprendida, la cual se le quedo viendo hasta que, sin previo aviso se lanzó a Jack y lo abraso muy fuerte-sí, sí, si acepto-dijo emocionada para luego plantarle un beso en los labios el cual el también correspondió abrasándola por su cintura.

XXXX salto del tiempo, diez meces XXXX

-CUANTO TARDARA-dijo un muy impaciente Jack el cual estaba caminando en círculos frente a la habitación de su Esposa y el-cálmate ya amigo, todo irá bien-dijo Eugene que él y Rapunzel habían ida al enterarse de la gran noticia-si Jack, además es mi Hermana, ella lo soportara-dijo Anna aun lado de Kristtof-lo sé pero es que esto es muy complicado, y tú no sabes cómo me siento ahora-contesto Jack, siguiendo caminando en círculos, siguió así por un largo rato hasta que finalmente salió la persona que quería ver, un hombre con gafas y traje color negro que tenía un maletín-como esta-pregunto rápidamente Jack-descuide alteza (olvide mencionar que Jack al convertirse en el esposo de Elsa, se convierte en rey) está bien y sana, y creo que le gustara verla y al causante también-dijo el doctor, después que se fue, Jack y los demás entraron al cuarto viendo a una Elsa muy feliz recostada y sostenía algo envuelto en sabanas en sus brazos-Jack-dijo, el mencionado se acercó-quiero que conozcas a tu hija-dijo desenvolviendo un poco lo que tenía en sus brazos, mostrando a una bebe de cabellos castaños y rubios junto a unos hermosos y grandes ojos azul oscuro, con piel clara y mejillas rosadas, haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes-como se llama-pregunto-quería que tú tuvieras el honor-que tal, Nina-pregunto-es lindo nombre-dijo Elsa-si lindo nombre-dijo Jack cargando a su recién nacida hija.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORTE, que tal amigos míos les gusto, pues espero que sí porque…-comenzó master pero-KYAAAAAA, que linda niña-dijo una muy feliz y encantada azura-y que hermoso capitulo, por fin se casaron-dijo una igual de encantada Guest-si, que lido-esta vez fue Barby, lastres chicas abian acordado que cuando se acabara el cap. Empezarían con el concurso-si y valla que me quedo bien, aunque este mal que yo lo diga-dijo master armándose de valor-azura, Guest-las nombradas fueron-creo que mejor nos llevamos mejor como amigos, no quiero verlas pelear, quiero que se lleven bien, ambas son grandes seguidoras, fans y amigas, no quiero decidir entre ningunas por favor-dijo a lo que ambas chicas solo lo vieron, luego entre ellas y otra vez a master-les daré los chocolates si lo hacen-dijo finalmente, entonces ambas chicas se abalanzan contra master, aprisionándolo en un abrazo rompe espaldas doble-ESTA BIEN-dijeron ambas muy felices de que master decidió que mejor serian amigas-gra_cias-dijo el pobre que ya casi no respiraba- almenos ya pueden ser amigas- dijo Barby viendo la escena-sí, ya me había cansado de sus peleas-dijo predalien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amigos y lectores míos quiero informar que este es el final, y lo lamento pero esa fue la sorpresa, la hija de esos dos, y me duele que sea el final, pero como prometí sacare una secuela y espero por favor la lean, y que lean el nuevo fic de predalien: ultimate Young justice, y descuiden esta en español, y en la secuela también saldrá un OKAME pero solo con los chicos de ahora, ya no acepto pedidos por el momento.

ADIOS


End file.
